Tekken: Rise, fall and rebirth of Yoshimitsu
by Ronald Delval
Summary: The ultimate Yoshimitsu story, with all main characters like Nina, Anna, Heihachy, Armour King,... Past, present and future of this Manji Warrior. Also Kunimitsu, Julia, King, Jack and facing DEVIL! A must for every Yoshimitsu fan!


Tekken: rise, fall and rebirth of Yoshimitsu  
  
By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1, a prologue to my Yoshimitsu stories: Rise of Yoshimitsu and how it all began.   
  
Before and during the Yoshimitsu, Soulcalibur adventures, before Tekken 1-2- 3-Tag Tournament and Tekken 4, before my fanfics: Crossing the blades - When Steel breaks.  
  
[pic] Chapter 1: A newborn's destiny In a small village, not far from mount Fuji.  
  
Nagasaki Monato returned from the woods. Axe in hand and a back loaded with wood he returned from a hard afternoon of work. They needed the wood to stay warm especially with his beloved Yamatsa being pregnant. When the baby came they'd need to be able to boil water and to do that they needed wood, and quickly since the day of birth would soon come. The lumberjack entered the village. The houses were all small and simple, only the retired mercenary had a larger house. Here and there fires burned and some of the men returned from the fields. "Kanaka-san! Hiama-san! Hai! ." Monato greeted his friends as they returned to their homes. The farmer entered his house. Today he had been a hunter and than a lumberjack tomorrow he'd have to work on the fields. Yamatsa lay naked on the bed. And although she had gotten the belly that came with pregnancy, she was still incredibly attractive. She smiled as her husband kissed her and changed the sheets. He rubbed her feet and she moaned in delight, life was hard but good as long as they had each other.  
  
That evening Monato drank the usual Sake and rice. The village was not rich but it always had reserves in everything and everyone always had at least two meals every day. They all worked hard but life was rewarding. Nagasaki Monato looked back as his wife lay in a deep sleep. He smiled and moved towards the fire. He sat down and polished his katana. It was a blade, he had inherited from his father, who had inherited it from his great grandfather. A mighty warrior who had fought many battles at the side of the Manji Clan. His name had been uncanny and it was said that the one of the Monato clan that would surpass his uncanny skill would receive his name and an endlessly growing skill, a potential beyond believe. the ultimate warrior. He had been a Manji Master for a short time until he had died, betrayed by a Daimyo who attacked with fifty Samurai. Thirty men had fallen that day and than. he too. . It had black day for the Manji Clan and his family who retired into poverty, refusing to continue to serve the Manji until the prophecy came to pass. The Manji knew they lived here but waited in honour of their choice. These honourable Ninja, had combined Samurai honour and weaponry with the techniques and tools of the typical Ninja. They had also acquired mysterious magic and were the most feared fighting force in Japan and even the world. Yet they remained out of the way, secrecy one of their most cherished values. Even with the civil war raging across Japan, the Manji refused to intervene. Choosing no sides they only s their services to 'neutral' parties and assignments which would not affect the outcome of the war. And to make matters worse.plundering warbands ravaged the countryside. With all the warfactions concentrating their resources on winning the war, few soldiers remained to maintain order and defend the civilians from the bandits. Luckily with the Manji nearby their village was safe. The Manji protected the weak and innocent. So Monato knew there was no reason to be afraid.  
  
Days passed and the newborn child was born. He was healthy and Monato held the child high into the air for all to see. "It's a boy! The Monato dynasty has a new male member!" Nagasaki yelled out in pure joy to the friends and family members around him. Yamatsa stood behind her husband, she wore thick clothing and she was still pale. Although weakened she wished to witness the joy of her husband. Nagasaki Monato turned to Yamatsa. And for a moment she thought she saw a great warrior, those from before the Monato dynasty retreated into chosen poverty. Nagasaki kissed his wife passionately as he handed her their newborn son. The child was strong, healthy and rarely cried. He would become a man of rare strength and character the old mercenary and the village elders had said.  
  
Suddenly a man came running into the village. He wore a katana on his side and light armour, his lance was broken but the man didn't seem to notice or care. The same went for his wounds, blood dripped from his face and limbs, yet he kept on running. Monato recognised him, it was the corporal of the ten militiamen who guarded the bridge and the village. He fell down before the old mercenary who had received the symbolic title of leading this so called 'army'. "They're coming." he murmured. "Whose coming?" the old mercenary asked. "Bandits Lord Wasado. Bandits, at least sixty. . And. and. they're determined to. to. they slaughtered my comrades. they'll. they'll. I'm sorry. I trie. . d" the brave Corporal was dead. Lord Wasado drew his katana and closed the eyes of his 'lieutenant' "You fought well, worthy of the Bushido, you would've been an honourable Samurai". Lord Wasado stood up and called the two remaining militiamen. "All villagers take whatever you need for a journey and flee to the domain of the Manji.  
  
The villagers scattered in panic. Some fled straight away others quickly took some of their most precious valuables and than fled. But only a few had left the village when the noise of thunder approached. Lord Wasado and Nagasaki Monato turned as they saw the approaching threat. A horde of bandits approached. Most were mere soldiers but a few of them were Samurai turned Ronin, evil Ronin. These evil Ronin had completely forgotten about honour, about the Bushido and only used their combat skills to obtain material wealth. The horde approached, entering the village and immediately entering houses to sack them of any valuables. Afterwards they put ever searched house on fire. Men, women and children were cut down as they fled. Wasado attacked with his two militiamen but were quickly overwhelmed. Eight bandits fell, four of them by Wasado's hand. Even one of the evil Ronin had to pay the price of encountering the retired mercenary, the former Samurai, the former Ronin, the former general, Wasado had truly been a great warrior. But with his two aids cut down and hit in the shoulder by an arrow, his chances diminished and the unprepared veteran was surrounded by a dozen of opponents and after a few more kills, killed himself.  
  
Yamatsa had grabbed the family money and holding her beloved child she fled. Nagasaki Monato fled with her but the leader of the warband and four others stopped their escape premature. "Halt!" the scarred Ronin said, his face hidden behind a Samurai mask. He held a katana in his hand and a bow in the other. His armour was of unusually good quality and the way he moved showed that he had gotten quite some actual combat experience. He descended from his horse and moved towards Monato, his wife and their still unnamed child. "Nice baby. now give me that gold and I might. might let you live" he said. The soldiers escorting the Ronin leader came closer, pikes and katana's ready for use. In response Monato rose his own blade high into the air. The katana was of unseen quality, decorated and almost unbreakable. The warlord froze, it was if as for a moment he had faced a legendary warrior. a man named Yoshimitsu, the warrior of legends. But than he realised that could not be, it was a mere peasant, unarmoured, underfed, untrained in the way of the warrior. no match for his great skill. "Kill him but leave the woman to me!".  
  
The bandits attacked. "Stay behind me Yamatsa!" the descendant of the Manji warrior Yoshimitsu yelled. He wielded the katana with unseen skill and as the blade flickered and flashed it cut through flesh, bone and air alike. Bandits fell and soon only the warlord remained. Around them more and more houses were burned and the last remaining women, all good-looking were stripped naked and raped. A few children who still cried for their mothers were silenced. Nagasaki Monato felt sick, his wife strong as ever remained silent. She knew her fate. It was death if she was lucky, rape and dishonour followed by death most likely since her beauty was unseen. Monato felt the rage built within him. He would die with honour but his beloved wife. . He attacked and the Ronin countered. The blades met and met and met. As stab, cut and slash followed again and again it became clear he had not a chance, only his rage and dispair had given him the means to push the dishonoured Samurai back but it had been to no avail. The evil Ronin blocked and countered all his attacks and the few techniques the old mercenary had learned him only prolonged the inevitable. Suddenly the battle ended abruptly as the warlord cut deep into Monato's side. But Monato managed to block the attack with his own blade before it finished him off. But weakened as he was, he knew his wound was fatal. A katana could cut a man in two, he had postponed the final blow but the end was nonetheless sure. Blood dripped and coloured the snow red as he lay on the ground. He looked at his beloved wife "Be strong, the Manji. unh. a new Yoshimitsu will rise, the TRUE Yoshimitsu. it is our son. I. aaah!" the Ronin cut of his left foot. He than hacked into the direction of Yamatsa. Blood dripped onto Manuto as his wife fell beside him. "You have shown great skill and strength as a reward your wife will get an honourable end and so will you and the child.".  
  
"So you still have some honour left in you Ronin. Too bad your followers have none left." A voice spoke and the warlord turned around, surprised. It was a regiment of Manji warriors. Wearing Samurai armour or Ninja Kimono's and armed with the finest weaponry they were all impressive to behold. Most of them rode a horse but some didn't seem to have a horse, a few Manji had taken place on the roof. Using projectiles and firing arrows with uncanny skill, many bandits fell. Than several Manji began to chase the remaining bandits, cutting them down. "Your master and his men have been killed. We came as quickly as we came. Now you'll pay" the leader of the Manji said, an old man. the current Manji Master. He wore no helmet so his grey hair and aged face was clearly visible. The Ronin dashed forward, passed his stallion and attacked the Manji. The fight lasted a few seconds and this time it was he who was outnumbered and outmatched. He died without expressing pain or regret.  
  
The Manji Master moved towards Yamatsa and Nagasaki Monato. He looked at them as death was slowly trying to strangle the life out of them. "I'm sorry Nagasaki Monato, son of Utata Monato, descendant of the great Yoshimitsu. We could not defeat the enemy in time to save the village. We failed you and the prophecy." Nagasaki laughed while Yamatsa slowly moved and held high. her child. Nagasaki Monato spoke holding the sword high. the sword of Yoshimitsu. "This blade is that of the revered Yoshimitsu, greatest of Manji Masters". Than Yamatsa spoke with her high enchanting voice "And this is our child.". Nagasaki "The child my beloved wife gave me is the last of the Monato dynasty, I name him. Yoshimitsu.". "What!" the Manji Master stood up. The other Manji warriors crouched, bowing as they did before their Sensei and the Manji Master. "This will be the child who'll become the ultimate warrior? This is the one who will restore the order when it will have seemingly ended?". "Indeed" Nagasaki said. "Than we know what we have to do." the Manji Master said "Ynamitsu.". A veteran warrior moved towards the sword and took it and than he took the child "As champion of the clan I will protect and train Yoshimitsu. I dedicate my life to his survival and his preparation". The armoured Samurai stepped back again. The Manji Master spoke "You have fought with honour and courage, you truly are a descendant of Yoshimitsu, Nagasaki Monato. And you Lady Yamatsa have shown dedication, loyalty and strength seen in few men. You will live on forever in the Manji Clan. Your souls will be together forever.". Yamatsa and Nagasaki joined their hands and died. .  
  
[pic] Chapter 2: Prelude to an infamous feud and the road to destiny After many years, the village had returned to normal. A small temple had been build to remember the death and a shrine stood in the Manji Castle to commemorate the Monato dynasty and the parents of young Yoshimitsu.  
  
Yoshimitsu, now twenty-five years old studied with his Sensei, Ynamitsu. Wielding the blade of his family, he had shown great skill and surpassed most of the Manji Warriors already. Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, swordfighting and all ways of the Samurai and Ninja.  
  
Today he bowed once again before his Sensei, who he loved like a father. He held the memory of his parents and dynasty high as he would do for the rest of his life, cherishing both the honour of the Manji Clan and the Monato dynasty. But Ynamitsu was the one he loved, he was his father figure. "Today you will train with Kunimitsu, Xen Masadato and Ronimitsu" the Sensei said and that was that. Yoshimitsu stood up and drew his katana. The blade shone brightly and he held the grip with both hands. Kunimitsu, destined to be his mate was a beautiful female Manji Warrior who had copied several of his moves and integrated into her more Ninja-like assassin style. Wielding a long dagger, the eighteen year old Kunimitsu appeared out of a smoke cloud in front of her beloved Yoshimitsu. She attacked and delivered a deadly blow which Yoshimitsu easily blocked. Xen, a Samurai warrior clad in light Silver Armour came running in and attacked Kunimitsu. His Sai's met her dagger and both pushed against each other with their full weight. Kunimitsu was pushed back but suddenly kicked. The two warriors exchanged kicks and punches, followed by a series of slashes each time blocked by the opponent. Kunimitsu jumped back and flipped her legs into the air, sending Xen back. She landed on her hands and leapt up. She dashed forward and crossed the blades with Xen once again. Yoshimitsu sensed that his friend had entered and turned. He smiled and put on his helmet. Attached to his helmet was a mask, hiding his face entirely with exception of his mouth. He wore a very durable armour and his hands were protected by armoured gloves. Before him stood his only true friend, Ronimitsu. Very skilled and honourable yet never quite as good as he, he still was the perfect training partner. Clad in red armour and wearing black clothing in combination with a demonic shaped helmet, Ronimitsu was impressive to behold. "Ready my friend?" Ronimitsu asked. "Always" Yoshimitsu said as he raised his sword slightly and moved his right foot back for better support. Then under the watchful eyes of Ynamitsu, the two warriors ran towards each other. Their blades were crossed and they exchanged savage blows.  
  
Kunimitsu meanwhile helped Xen up and looked at her love and her friend. "Impressive isn't it?" Xen asked. "Yes." Kunimitsu said. She watched Yoshimtsu leap forward several times using one of his special techniques. Ronimitsu stepped aside in the nick of time. Kunimitsu smiled behind her mask. It was always exhilarating to see her Yoshi in action.  
  
A sword slash drove Ronimitsu back but he was no weakling he retaliated with a savage stab. Yoshimitsu dodged. These latest training fights had become dangerous and one mistake might mean the death of one of them. The Manji, protectors of honour and all that was good only made their best students suffer these dangers because one of them might be chosen to lead the Manji Clan. Kunimitsu vied for that title although everyone knew that it was Yoshimitsu who would be chosen. Making a rotating movement and ending with a roundhouse, Ronimitsu was pushed against the wall. But the Dark Warrior refused to stand down, fired by the passion of this battle he attacked again. Crossing their blades, both men gazed from behind their helmets into each others' eyes. "You're good Ronimitsu, no wonder everyone holds you in such high regard". Yoshimitsu said. Ronimitsu answered "And you're the best. soon you'll be appointed leader of the Manji Clan. and I'll be right there by your side to back you up". "As always. that is why you are my true friend, you're loyal and honourable and strong without ambition." Yoshimitsu said. "Unlike Kunimitsu he!" Ronimitsu said. Yoshimitsu grinned "Indeed, she's almost as skilled as you and honourable in her own way. but ambition is her motivation". "Than you'll have an interesting life when you marry her." Ronimitsu said. "Hey you're the one who married the interesting one." Yoshimitsu joked back. "Can't argue there. ungh" Ronimitsu was disarmed and a punch send him back. He was about to attack again when a flip kick send him crashing into the ground.  
  
Ronimitsu stretched out his hand and Yoshimitsu helped him up. "Thanks." he took his katana and put it back into it's scabbard. "Enough for today. tommorow the Master will speak with you all". Everyone bowed, nobody asked what the Manji Master wanted to see them about, that would not be disciplined. They left the room and Ronimitsu said his goodbyes. A young woman, black hair and pale skin, wearing a black outfit with two short katana's awaited Ronimitsu. She was three years older but they did not care. The Dark Warrior as Ronimitsu was called ran towards her and took her in his arms. Kissing and cherishing each other they slowly walked away. Without looking back Ronimitsu made a waving movement towards Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Now are you going to do that when we get married?" Kunimitsu asked, taking Yoshimitsu's hand. "Maybe." Yoshimitsu turned towards Kunimitsu and smiled. Kunimitsu took of her mask and kissed Yoshimitsu, short but passionately after which she turned away and ran off. Yoshimitsu followed Kunimitsu. She was younger than him, much younger but adult nonetheless. "Now if I'm correct tomorrow will be a crucial day in my life.". The Manji jumped up, grabbed the gutter and barrel rolled onto the roof. There he sat down, using his meditation technique called Indian Stance to receive greater focus and heal his wounds. After a few moments not a bruise remained and yet he remained in meditation, creating new combo-attacks and techniques in his mind, mentally moulding his body nearer and nearer to perfection as he always did. The sun had already gone down for two hours when Yoshimitsu jumped down and retreated to his quarters. Tomorrow would be a big day.  
  
The following day, Yoshimitsu woke up with a feeling of anxiety and a rare feeling of fear. He stood up and removed his kimono. He grabbed his sword which had lain at his side and walked towards an iron chest. Out of it he took his armour. It was composed out of his gauntlets, armoured blue boots, a blue-grey reinforced kimono, first class body armour, limb protectors and off course his famous helmet. It was out of the best metals, protecting his face and neck. His face was protected by a steel mask shaped like a demonic face, the mask was connected to the helmet. He put on the kimono, the armour and than put his katana in his belt. Ready for everything he left his quarters. On his way to the great hall of the Manji Fortress, which lay in the middle of Manji City, he passed several elite Manji Warriors. They saluted Yoshimitsu who had already become their superior and from birth their hero.  
  
The gates of the throne room were made of gold and incrusted with gems. The Imprinted figures depicted the history of the Manji. The entire city and fortress was filled with these traditional reminders. Although the Manji did not squander wealth and mostly used it to reinforce it's economic and especially military strength or used it to aid the weak and innocent, the traditions also got quite a lot of financial 'help'. Tradition and history was forged with gold and wealth, literally but not out vanity. no far from, the Manji used the glitter of the gold as a symbol. It showed how much tradition, past and honour meant to them. At the gates Ronimitsu, Xen, Motatomitsu, Jansqoro and Kunimitsu awaited him. Together they were the greatest of warriors of the Manji Clan. Ynamitsu was inside the throneroom, Yoshimitsu and Ronimitsu were even able to hear parts of the ongoing discussion between their sensei and the venerable Manji Master. "You were right Yoshimitsu. they're talking about the succession rites." Ronimitsu said, his face hidden behind the dark demonhelmet. "Off course I was right and from the sound of it, they made up their minds." Yoshimitsu said arrogant like usual. "You got few fault but arrogance and egocentrism is among them" Ronimitsu joked. The two men grinned "At least I'm no big mouth". Both friends laughed. It was in those days that Yoshimitsu still knew the warmth of intense emotion and friendship a time that would pass sooner than he could have imagined.  
  
The doors opened, two guards stood there. They ranked among the best warriors in the Manji Clan. "You may enter Lord Yoshimitsu. Lord Xen. Lord Motatomitsu. Lord Ronimitsu. Lady Kunimitsu. Lord Jansqoro. The Manji Master needs to speak to you". Yoshimitsu led the way, flanked by Kunimitsu and Ronimitsu. The others were only their fill space and they knew it. In the unlikely case Yoshimitsu would not be chosen, which was extremely unlikely, it would be either Kunimitsu or Ronimitsu who'd lead the clan to victory.  
  
The Manji Master sat on his throne, a simple wooden chair on a platform. Next to him stood Sensei Ynamitsu, the Clan's Champion. Both were old men. But so were the members of the Council with exception of one or two new additions. Seated in half a circle, their eyes stared with mysterious curiosity and mystical wisdom at Yoshimitsu and the others. Stared at from all sides, Yoshimitsu was the only one who wasn't disturbed, his confidence was his strength. He was confident, always but never overconfident which was a skill rare among the Manji. Kunimitsu for all her might was unbelievably overconfident like her brethren and even Ronimitsu, the one Yoshimitsu admired as the example of the true master of honourable Samurai duelling was also overconfident at times. But than again nobody was perfect, his growing solitarity and closed personality, his arrogance and detachment from human emotionality made him the strongest of all Manji, the embodiment of their ideals for he could raise them above all else, yet it came with a great price. It was as if part of his humanity, the essence that made him feel, that was the human named Yoshimitsu was partly drained away. But Yoshimitsu no longer cared, the other fire that burned within him, that of the warrior Yoshimitsu was the one that fuelled his live that kept him going now and would in the decades to come, the century to come, the lives to come. it was that which would make him the man spoken of in the great heroic stories and forged into the collective minds of the 'New' Manji he would once create and the opponents he would have to beat.  
  
With modern times coming ever closer and capitalism raging across Japan, things had gone bad. A new leader had to be chosen one who'd guarantee the survival of the Manji Clan. "The Master will now speak in the name of the entire council. and my name." Ynamitsu said. Although in his early sixties, Ynamitsu still was a great and imposing warrior. He had slowed but his skill and wisdom still unmatched. The Manji Master, still alive thanks to the Manji powers was ready to cross over to the next life, that was clear. his eyes, fired with eternal wisdom and the knowledge of the ages made everyone in the room look puny. Now the Manji Master stood up and spoke with his low voice, every word seemed to cause him effort "Since I'm quite sure you all know why I wish to speak you all and Yoshimitsu and Ronimitsu probably eavesdropped our conversation" the Master watched at Yoshimitsu and Ronimitsu and smiled warmly at his two beloved followers. The two powerful men remained motionless and only there eyes moved as they followed the Manji Master in his slow movements as he waved his arms occasionally or came a bit closer. ". I. I need a successor and. we've chosen. you!" the Manji Master said and he pointed towards Yoshimitsu "You Yoshimitsu-san you will become the clan's champion and the successor of my throne. The council will teach you the greatest of Manji secrets.".  
  
"NO!" Kunimitsu yelled. She stepped forward. The guards instinctively went for there weapons but no weapons were unscathed neither by the guards or by Kunimitsu. "You dare to disagree with the Master?" Ynamitsu said and he jumped before Kunimitsu. He kicked, Kunimitsu blocked the attack. Now both gazed at each other as if searching a weakness in the opponents' defence. "Off course not." Kunimitsu said "I merely think that I'd be a better choice.". "So you do disagree Kunimitsu?" the Master said. "You have always been a hothead." the old man giggled, coughed and giggled some more like a crazy old man. But everyone present knew that the Master was no fool. "Why don't you think Yoshimitsu is unsuited for the role, I thought you cared for him?" Ronimitsu suddenly said, coming to the defence of his friend. "I do. but I should lead! Yoshimitsu is to peaceful and too calm. I would make the Manji a force to be feared. I've got the ambition and the understanding of politics not Yoshimitsu.". "Yoshimitsu is the chosen one" Monamitsu said. Xen looked at the Master "Maybe. maybe we should settle it. by trial? If it is allowed by you off course milord". The master smiled "You've always been the most traditional one Xen, your skill inferior to the others but a quick thinker. Yes it used to be the way to solve such a problem but." the old man sighted and looked at Yoshimitsu.  
  
Yoshimitsu knew Kunimitsu would oppose the vote but it still hurt. But he did not look at her, he showed NO emotion. He stood there mighty and motionless, like a mountain, ready to become a deadly avalanche yet still harmless, still peaceful. His sword felt reassuring. The Manji Master said that it could fuse with magical energy when the day would come and that on that day it would become the ultimate katana, the unbeatable blade known as 'the Devil Sword'. But that day had not come yet. .  
  
"Yoshimitsu. it is up to you to decide. what will you do? Do you take the challenge? You wish to forge a new Manji clan, combining technology and progress with tradition and the ways of old. Kunimitsu wants to set out and force conservatism and dominion onto all. Both are ways to ensure the survival of the clan and although your words are the wisest Yoshimitsu-san. strength will be needed. Maybe Xen is right and." the Manji Master remained silent he scratched his chin. His head had turned bald and the grey hairs of his beard and moustache had become rare.  
  
Yoshimitsu remained silent for a moment than he looked up "The choice is you milord, I do not desire to fight one I see as a friend and ally but if there is no other way.". Yoshimitsu drew his katana and made a slashing movement so typical of him. ". than I will defeat her in the old fashioned way. in combat". It were the days when he still spoke with fire and youthfulness. before wisdom and before he became the walking symbol of Manji Might. The Manji Master nodded and made a waving motion. He sat down and all stepped back.  
  
Only Yoshimitsu remained within the centre of the room, he stood in front of Kunimitsu. The female Ninja was small and slender, agile like a fox but he towered above her. His strength was greater and his speed equal to that of Kunimitsu. It would be a match that would be determined by skill, timing and. and a bit of luck. Yoshimitsu knew he outclassed Kunimitsu in the first two factors but the concept of luck lay beyond his mighty grasp, it was karma like his life was and would be. destiny was his like he always said and would keep saying until the end in a distant future. And Kunimitsu should never be underestimated she was overconfident like he had already said quite a few times but with reason, there was no knowing what tricks and techniques she possessed he had not yet seen. But then again she had seen none of his mightiest moves yet. .  
  
Yoshimitsu moved one leg back for support and he moved his other leg towards his opponent to enable quick action. His sword held in his right hand, was positioned in a shield-like way in front of him. His left arm was bent with his lower arm pointed towards Kunimitsu, left hand form a fist.  
  
Kunimitsu raised her dagger and made circular movements. Than she lowered the weapon until she held the dagger in front of her breasts, her free hand stretched above the grip. Her right leg bend and her left stretched towards Yoshimitsu. "I am the one who should lead and I'll prove it. are you read my dear?".  
  
"I do not wish to harm you but." Yoshimitsu changed position. His right leg stretched behind him and his left raised into the air. His katana now held with both hand and positioned as a metal line hiding his mouth from sight. "If you will become Master of the Manji, your ambition will blind the clan like it seems to have blinded you. That may not happen.".  
  
"Or what you'll stop me? Ha! You're no match for my newest skills. My might is unseen" Kunimitsu said.  
  
"The Manji will fall with you as a leader and that is unacceptable. Maybe if I prove you that I am the strongest your eyes will open and see. the light once again." with a savage roar Yoshimitsu jumped towards Kunimitsu and his katana came down with the speed of light. Kunimitsu blocked the male Manji Ninja and pushed him back. Yoshimitsu barrel rolled back and landed on his feet. He moved his sword to a lower position and positioned his left arm as if he was pointing at Kunimitsu. "Than come little one. come my love. . You want my head than come and get it!".  
  
"Fine with me!" Kunimitsu dashed forward and jumped up. Her feet came down first, pointed towards the chest of Yoshimitsu. Making a rotating movement, Yoshimitsu dodged the attack and as Kunimitsu struck with her dagger and knee, he let himself drop into Indian Stance. Sitting and seemingly meditating, Kunimitsu send her dagger crashing down but in that one split second Yoshimitsu had already begun rotating and appeared behind her. His katana against her throat. "I will not kill you." Yoshimitsu lowered his katana and jumped back with great agility.  
  
Kunimitsu however was not ready to surrender yet and with an unfamiliar roar she attacked the man who cared for her. The blades clashed like they clashed both physically and in spirit. "Bad karma." Yoshimitsu said as he dodged a kick and pushed her back. They disarmed each other and began to exchange kicks and punches. Like a savage animal Kunimitsu leapt like an arrow towards Yoshimitsu, stretched and ramming him back. He immediately jumped up after hitting the floor. "good but what about this?". "What about what?" Kunimitsu said but than Yoshimitsu did the same as she only three times. He rammed her, she was pushed back and with his back turned to her he jumped towards her again, hitting and immediately launched a third ramming movement. "Impossible" Kunimitsu said as she stood up severely shaking and breathing heavily.  
  
Yoshimitsu lowered his sword and made a taunting movement with his hand, a challenge. This enraged Kunimitsu like always, the fire that burned inside of her always became a weakness easily exploited by focussed and far thinking opponents. Kunimitsu rushed forward and closed in, if she would pass through his defenses he'd be shred to pieces but that would not happen, no. . Yoshimitsu crouched held down his sword and with a rotating corkscrew movement he slashed upwards. Kunimitsu was hit and seriously injured she was slammed onto the tatami. "No. this cannot be." she jumped up again but her left hand covered the deep wound. Blood dripped from between her fingers.  
  
"Please. Kuni. stop. you've shown that you're a great warrior there is no need for this. you can no longer hope to win" Yoshimitsu said. He stretched out his hand towards her as he walked towards her and stopped only a meter from where she stood. She looked at his hand but after a few seconds she started laughing. The entire room went silent and only the insane laughter could be heard. "This isn't over yet. here's a last trick. one that'll be your downfall." she said. The threat would've been empty with all the blood that had formed a small puddle under her feet but not with Kunimitsu, Yoshimitsu knew. He stepped back and raised his katana in a defensive position, he could strike but he knew he could save the Manji without killing Kunimitsu. "Stop it Kuni, your wounds need to be." but Kunimitsu interrupted him "No Yoshi-san. This fight I'll see to the end! Prepare yourself for I will have no mercy my dear! Hyaaaaaaa!". She ducked, one leg stretched behind her and a hand touching the ground while the other hand still held her precious dagger. She became invisible and than suddenly disappeared. She had become invisible. "?" Yoshimitsu looked in all directions, he could not see her and he sensed that she didn't stand in front of him, she had changed position somehow, after disappearing she had teleported away? "Hyaaaa!" a sound from above preceded a deadly attack. Kunimitsu descended in a controlled fall with her dagger ready to rip Yoshimitsi apart in one fluid motion. A lesser man would have panicked and lowered defences to try and dodge but not Yoshimitsu. As she neared him in her seemingly eternal yet lightning fast descend he reacted in one short breath and counter-attacked using the length of his blade to strike before he could be reached. Blood soiled Yoshimitsu's armour as his blade cut through the clothing and soft skin of Kunimitsu. The female Ninja fell and with a short cry that she let out, the match ended as she lay unconscious and broken before Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Her life belongs to you Yoshimitsu, do with her as you wish." the Manji Master said. Ynamitsu remained motionless, his face hid all emotion as Yoshimitsu moved towards Kunimitsu.  
  
His blade pointed towards Kunimitsu's throat and moved to her chest. The katana was now directly aimed at her heart. Bittersweet memories came to him while he saw her lay there helplessly, breathing softly, all life slowly draining away. The fierce fox had been defeated and the hunt was over. "Kuni. now you see what your ambition and rage has brought you." he shook his head as he put the katana back into his scabbard. "I care for her, I refuse to kill her. besides in her own twisted way she truly thinks she is right.".  
  
The Manji Master rose and spoke "Very well, your words show the first signs of a wisdom that is beginning to grow. Yet I must warn you, she may one day be consumed by her hatred and ambition. And any friendship, care or love for each other will become irrelevant" the Manji Master said. But Yoshimitsu ignored the wise words for he wished to follow his heart, one last time. a last time he'd be the man Yoshimitsu not the warrior. And as he took her in his arms and took her of to see the healers a connection between the two Ninja was created that would last forever in evil and in good. .  
  
"Please Yoshi, please. . You can't do this to me. the shame. it's my destiny. mine. . Ever since you fought and killed my father I've been torn between my eternal love and my eternal hatred for you. please" she became unconscious again. Yes, he had been ordered to kill her father. in a way. And he was delighted to hear she truly loved him and heartbroken she truly hated him. Thus it would forever be. attraction and repulsion friends, allies, enemies. ."I'm so sorry Kumi. so sorry" he murmured as the Manji Guards instinctively opened the gates and let him pass. the arrangements for his training could wait. .  
  
Years passed, the Manji had at a time almost reached their end but Yoshimitsu assumed leadership and using his wise knowledge of the Manji secrets and the use of modern technology he reforged the Manji anew. Thanks to his encounter with the Azure Knight his katana had become the 'Devil Sword' that was unbreakable and able to steal the souls of his most evil opponents. Kunimitsu aided him in those times, helping him and his men to wipe out bandits and distribute wealth among the disadvantaged. She had become his right hand after Ronimitsu had died. Ronimitsu. had fought to protect the Manji when Yoshimitsu had been gone. For hours he had guarded the throne room and protected the Manji Master, until nobody was alive but he and the Master but more enemies attacked and attacked. And thus the second most powerful Manji Warrior fell. Killing uncountable adversaries. Yoshimitsu returned to aid his friend but too late. he found everything destroyed, the already dying Master had been killed and Ronimitsu said his goodbye to Yoshimitsu. The new Manji Master, stronger than anyone had ever been and armed with many new powers however was left behind with a mystery. Ronimitsu had disappeared an hour after he had seemingly died. Xen, Ynamitsu and several others had died although a few Manji like Monamitsu had survived and aided in rebuilding the order. Not longer after that when the Manji had regained and even surpassed the might they once had possessed, Kunimitsu had for some reason betrayed Yoshimitsu in several ways. She had stolen and several feuds returned. Yoshimitsu blamed himself for certain mistakes that had created a gap between them and he was forced to banish the female Ninja from the clan. Kunimitsu swore revenge however. The first Tekken tournament was approaching and the Space Ninja would soon be born, the first and greatest mechanised ninja, a power unlike ever seen before. With upgraded sword and powers. history would turn for the Manji, for the better. . Soon it would be time. time to ENTER THE TEKKEN.  
  
Part 2, Tekken: Crossing the swords  
  
By: Ronald Delval  
  
  
  
Somewhere between Namco's Tekken 2 and Tekken 3 games.  
  
[pic]Chapter 1: Hiring the best  
  
Somewhere Japan, in a recently created Manji hideout.  
  
Yoshimitsu stood there motionless. A few of his Manji Ninjas were training under his watchfull gaze. The man wearing Samurai armour and wielding an energy surrounded Magic blade had been leading the Manji for many, many years now. After the first Tekken Tournament, he had his lost arm replaced by a cybernetic one. He had competed to divert the attention of Heihachi Mishima and the Mishima Corporation while his men broke into one of their labs. Yoshimitsu defeated all his challengers until he stood against a huge Sumo wrestler named Ganryu. He had once shown the world that the Sumo was a honourless warrior and stole his money. The Sumo had forgiven him and had become honourable, so he said. He was defeated and went of to help his men steal technology and other valuables. The Manji did not steal for their own benefit but to aid the poor and defenceless. They found a certain Doctor Boskonovitch and freed him. But while doing this a prototype robot of the Jack series attacked. Yoshimitsu lost his arm but the good doctor deactivated the robot and gave him a cybernetic arm. In the second Tekken tournament he had returned with a vengeance and defeated Kunimitsu. A banished female Manji Ninja who wanted his powerful sword. He then freed Boskonovitch who had been captured by Kazuya Mishima, the at the time leader of Mishima Taibutsu, to perfect the robotic Jack soldiers. After this he asked his friend Boskonovitch to Cybernetically upgrade his entire body, and so he became the superb warrior he is today. His beloved Manji Clan had modernised and become more powerful than ever, punishing the evil and supporting the poor villages that had been loyal followers of the Manji Clan, supplying men and other aid. Now they needed the Manji Clan to obtain more wealth and technology. So they'd be able to modernise and get out of their financial black hole. The Cyborg Ninja put his hand on the handle of his beloved sword. If Kunimitsu had only been able to see what he had become, what he accomplished. But his rival didn't dare to face him again, torn apart by grief and shame, hate and than there was the fact that his powers had increased tenfold since last they met. He nodded in approval when one of his followers achieved a perfect victory over his sparring partner. Suddenly the door of the large training hall opened, a Manji warrior in black tights entered. He kneeled before his master and at his side hung a scimitar. "Yes?" Yoshimitsu asked. "Master, someone arrived wanting to speak to you. He has a business proposition that will be quite beneficial to you, the clan and many of those in need of our financial support." The warrior looked down while he awaited new orders. Yoshimitsu kept silent for a few seconds and then nodded. "He may enter?". "Yes, he may. I will see what he has to offer as a reward for our services." The Manji clan member stood up and left the hall soon to return with a Japanese man in an expensive suit. Yoshimitsu sat in his throne, flanked by six Manji warriors. The Space Ninja, like many called him, did not require others to protect him, but it impressed visitors and had great ritual significance. The man in the expensive suit made a small bow and looked away from the frightening appearance of the Manji Master. Yoshimitsu spoke with his bizarre voice "Tagoshi, told me you. had an offer.?". The other answered "Yes, my name is Toyotomo Kiatzu, I come with an offer. I run a scientific experiment. But a last piece of equipment is needed. We're building a machine can genetically enhance foods and drinks to be healthier and in every way better. But the Mishima Taibutsu , a powerful Corporation, once again in the hands of Heihachi Mishima possesses the needed part to complete the experiment. If it succeeds and it will, my corporation will have made a first blow to Mishima Taibutsu and Heihachi. We will become rich by selling it to the highest bidder. We already have found many, many buyers who are willing to pay billions for it. Of course Heihachy will never give us the piece of equipment they themselves invented for. other purposes. So now." Yoshimitsu spoke "You want me to steal it for you?". The man nodded and spoke once more "In this briefcase you will find a handsome prepayment, the location of the 'item' you must recover, info on your partner and.". Yoshimitsu sprang up "Partner? The Manji work alone, my men are perfectly capable of.". "No I. we want you to fulfil this mission alone, with the partner we selected for you. We'll pay you millions, millions if you steal it." "I have the feeling this piece of equipment ain't some." Yoshimitsu said but he was interrupted by the other "It does not matter what it is only the reward counts". The man held a note up before Yoshimitsu's eyes. This much! The Manji's power would be doubled and we will be able to increase our donations to those in need of help. But what if I help this man in stealing a weapon of mass destruction? "Do not concern yourself with the item, you were correct, I lied to you about it's use, but I assure you, nobody will be hurt if you steal it. nobody but Heihachi and his men." Yoshimitsu kept silent once again, alone with his thoughts, then he nodded in agreement, but who is it I'm going to have as a partner? Is she capable enough to keep up with a master of the advanced Manji art of fighting and stealth". The man smiled "Oh yes, she's an assassin, you've met her before in the Tekken Tournaments. Her name is." Yoshimitsu laughed out loud. This would be more interesting than he had imagined.  
  
She stood their completely nude in front of the mirror. Her hand went through her beautiful blonde hair and she smiled while she looked at her amazing body. Her female forms were more than clear but they hid her deadly skills. She turned around stepping over her clothes, a blue suit that showed all her female forms and long blue boots. She put her hand in the bathtub, the heat was exhilarating and a chill went through her spine. "Perfect she said and she stepped in the warm bath. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment. She opened them and saw that the knife was still there next to the tub. She took the black briefcase that lay almost out of reach of her soft yet deadly hands. She had accepted the job and the reward was well worth it. She didn't believe the cover-up story of genetically engineering foods and neither would the ninja. The man in the suit refused to tell what the real use was for the requested item, and actually she didn't care. How long had it been since the two last tournaments? Years? Yes but she had been frozen in time together with her sister, her eternal rival. Or not? Mmm my mind is so scrambled lately. But my soon I'll be completely recovered from the experience. Luckily the good doctor Boskonovitch had freed her and, her sister Anna (Anna? Mmm was she frozen too?) from his cold sleep generator. She wasn't sure she wanted Anna to stay frozen or not, but she was damn glad she was out of it, after 15 long years. Luckily she hadn't aged and she was still as deadly an assassin as she used to be, to bad Anna hadn't changed either. They still vied for the first place, but the gap between them had gotten a bit smaller with what happened in the last tournaments. I'm drifting of she thought and she read the file from the briefcase once more. "Soon it'll be time to start the mission, I'd prefer to do it alone but hey, the buyer decides". She didn't really know what to think of Yoshimitsu, that was is name, if she remembered correctly. He had been a Samurai-like warrior who wielded a deadly sword and had a special robotic arm. He had defeated many opponents but as soon as he had been able to save that Boskonovitch, he left. She noticed that he had had a special training, the way he walked. . She looked at the file and read the information concerning Yoshimitsu. He was average weight, light, and. Nina looked up! You gotta be kidding! He had been totally cybernetically updated, he was human, yet precise like a machine! He had the skills of an assassin, a sword wielding warrior and the advantages of the Jack Robot technology. And his magic sword seems to have been updated too, now it was surrounded by green energy! Maybe he'll be some help after all! At the tournaments he had been an outsider, but unselfish, he fought only for his clan or to help others. Remarkable trait for a ninja. So all I've heard is true after all. Nina Williams put her head slowly under the surface of the water. It was an immense refreshing feeling. Yoshimitsu was deadly and she was deadly, they would be unstoppable. . But the Manji master was a concern for later for now, she didn't have a care in the world. After an hour or two. She stood up, her hair hanging loosely in a messy yet strangely attractive way. The good-looking assassin for hire stood for the mirror and put her hair straight. She used some lip-gloss and mascara. After a minute or two she bend over and took a new outfit. Red and black were the colours she chose for her outfit and some black shoes with high heels. She took her usual accessories, a knife, gun, etc. armaments needed for her. eh. job. Ready for the task ahead she left her hotelroom. Anna, this time I'm gonna get the biggest reward.  
  
[pic]Chapter 2: Titans everywhere  
  
In a wrestling ring, also in Japan. Armor King stood there like a mountain, motionless, unmovable and unbreakable. The huge muscled wrestler with the supernatural powers and the mask of the Black Panther was watching his apprentice. Armor King was clad in black body armour, his chest and wrists protected by the black steel. His left eye glowed red, it was inhuman, probably robotic. The young King, following in the footsteps of his foster parent the original King, was doing well under the guidance of Armor King. The young wrestler with the leopard head stood before a gigantic fat mountain of power. His opponent was seemingly unstoppable, he had been hit many times by King, but seemed unharmed. The huge opponent launched a punch towards young Kings masked face, sending the young wrestler towards the floor. King came crashing down without making a sound.  
  
Armor King shook his head, the young cub still needed to train his defenses, the blow could've been countered.  
  
King jumps up while producing a bestial roar. He leaps forward with predatory swiftness. He does one of his favourite attacks, which is called Head First Lunge, it's a animal like jump forward causing great pain upon a startled enemy, or that should've been the case, but the big ball of blubber is only pushed back a step. The huge wrestler laughs at the young opponent "I'm going to rip that mask of your puny little body".  
  
Armor King shook once more with his head and sighted. He should've chosen a weaker opponent for King, it seems as the cub wasn't ready for the colossus he was facing right now. He himself would certainly have no problem in dealing with the fat wrestler. King had talent, but no experience. not enough. that might prove fatal. He made an encouraging sign with his hand towards King. The young man saw it and encouraged by his master and former friend and rival of his foster parent.  
  
He uses a throw upon his adversary and he is able to send the man the ground than he used a move the original King used often. Giant Swing, he took the still confused adversary, and with another terrifying roar he flexed al his muscles and threw the other man away. The force unleashed by King was so great the wrestler ended in the audience, unconscious. The referee named King the winner of the tournament. The amateur championship was won! Soon he'd be able to compete in the expert level matches. King put his award in the air. The audience cheered, but King only cared about the approval of his master, he got it.  
  
Armor King was surprised to see the force the young cub unleashed upon the now former champion. King had grown strong, someday he'd rival even his power, and he was the greatest wrestler left alive. The previous Tekken tournaments he fought against and alongside the only rival he had, King, the priest who became wrestler to aid an orphanage, the foster parent of the cub he just saw in action. Armor King still missed him, the wrestler had died in battle proudly, too bad he had not been able to fight alongside of him. He had heard rumours of a new Tekken tournament being organised for the future. Heihachi must have a reason? Armor King thought. He made an approving gesture towards King, he really liked young cub. he resembled him in his youth. in a way. for he was different from most humans. . A man came running in "sir? Mister Heihachi needs to see you!". Armor King frowned and revealed his fangs. Speak of the devil!  
  
Heihachi had been informed of a anomaly. Just when he was thinking of preparing a new Tekken to trap Toshin the Wargod, known to a few others as Ogre. Devil, the evil reincarnation, or something along that line of his son had returned once again. The devil had freed a mystical being known as Shadow. By killing his treacherous son Kazuya, Heihachi had thwarted the plans of the evil manifestation known as Devil. Devil had manipulated Kazuya, made him stronger, aided him in deposing him as leader of Mishima Taibutsu. But when Kazuya organised the second Tekken tournament, Heihachi returned and defeated his son, throwing him in a VOLCANO! Now Devil wanted revenge and had unleashed a power unseen. Many of his best soldiers, entire squadrons of his Tekkenshu, his private army had been killed. Only the best warriors could defeat Shadow and. Devil. He had already recruited the first one, to help him stop the soon world conquering menace. Armor King was on his side and soon. the others. . The old man laughed, old but still King of the Tekken, the Ironfist Tournament. He had proven himself many times to the world with his own special fighting Karate. And soon he'd do it again, after he deals with. the two enemies who wanted his head and. the WORLD ! ! ! ! !  
  
Somewhere a purple man stood in the darkness of night. His wings stretched out to full length, human shaped, yet far from being one, he looked down. Than he flew up followed by a dark creature, wielding a sword. Soon revenge would be his. .  
  
[pic]Chapter 3: Raiders of the night Outside of the hotel. Nina walked fast, she was agile like a cat. But she felt watched, like someone was following her. She looked in all directions, she trusted her instincts and she knew that although she saw nothing, she was being followed. She almost met the meeting point, a park not far ahead. But then she grew sick of it, she stopped and drew one of her small hidden revolvers. "Alright that's enough! Come out wherever you are!". Luckily nobody was in the area to hear her, an armed woman, yelling loud as she did would have attracted attention. "Silence, Nina Williams. There is no need for concern" said a voice softly, it was that of Yoshimitsu. She heard the voice come from above, the tree! She looked up, but then she heard a noise behind there. She turned and first she saw nothing but the street. A glasslike figure appeared out of thin air, it became clearer and clearer and then she realised Yoshimitsu xas decloaking! The Manji Master had followed her using his cloaking device. "Why?" Nina asked. She held her finger on the trigger. She didn't allow herself to show any sign of weakness. Yoshimitsu was not impressed by her firearm. He had not drawn his weapon, he simply stood there, examining her from top to toe. "I tested your abilities, you knew I was there. I'm impressed. I see the years in cryogenic sleep has preserved your looks. You have barely changed from the last time I saw you." Nina felt uncomfortable "You have, much. I suppose those technological gizmos are useful?". Yoshimitsu looked at her and she heard a small laugh "They have their uses, miss Williams". "Not when confronted with me, it seems" Nina said mocking him. The Mechanic Space Ninja spoke with an almost threatening tone "If I wanted to kill you, you would not have lived. You are an assassin but not skilled enough to match mine." Nina looked furious in his direction, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. I don't know if I'm to hate his guts or like his style? Yoshimitsu said softly "Continue, my. euh sensors indicate we're being followed". "Sensors?" Nina said amazed. But Yoshimitsu activated his cloaking device and immediately disappeared. Nina continued but then she returned. She went into an alley waiting for the one following them. Her knife ready to strike. Nothing happened. Suddenly she heard a sound she jumped forward, the knife put forward. Her knife put straight against the armoured neck of Yoshimitsu. He held his sword in his left hand, it's blade shone a green light. "Got him?" Nina asked. "Yes" Yoshimitsu said. "Got you?" Nina asked in a teasing way. "No" Yoshimitsu just said. Nina lowered her knife and smiled "I'm really starting to hate your guts, and really starting to like your style". Yoshimitsu stood motionless, he moved his head a bit to the right making a clear state of amazement. "Let's go. Hold on tight!" the Manji Master said. "Why" Nina asked suspiciously. "DO IT !" Yoshimitsu ordered. Nina, couldn't believe it but she actually obeyed. "What now?" Nina asked. The warrior said nothing he just put his arm in the air, his sword still holding in a tight grip. His wrist rotated making the sword combined with the rotating motion form a kind of helicopter movement. The two of them lifted of and they landed on the roof of a building. "You are not.?" Yoshimitsu asked. "I thought you'd do a stunt like that, you already did that when I saw you fight Kunimitsu. A deadly technique, that must have helped you liberate Boskonovitch from that Helicopter when." Nina stopped, the Manji Master jumped to the roof of the next building with unseen ease. "Show-off" Nina mumbled, she ran forward and ended next to Yoshimitsu. This time he did amaze her, because he helped her up! "You all right?" he asked. "Off course, I've done this before" she answered. "Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go back to help you" and while saying this he hung his sword on his side and he jumped to the next roof. Nina followed, she damned the fact she wore her high heeled shoes, but they were deadly in single combat. Nina could follow, but she still had a hard time. "If we move like this Heihachi's spies will have a hard time tracking us" and the Space Ninja moved to the next roof. The female assassin for hire followed her unusual partner from roof to roof. Until they neared their objective. Yoshimitsu kneeled and looked at the building. "Mmm. Not clear. I'll need to get closer to have a better look." Suddenly Nina handed over a high tech pair of infrared goggles. "No gizmo to see in the dark or to enlarge distant objects?" she asked almost curiously. "I have, but it can't enlarge enough to see the guards clearly enough. And my night vision is meant for closer range." "Jeez you're like a Swiss pocket knife" Nina grinned "But it seems you can't beat the real thing". Yoshimitsu ignored her, the next two hours they studied the building silently. Yoshimitsu broke the silence "Congratulations". Nina raised her eyebrow "Huh?". "You observed the adversary with professional skill, as I expected and.". "And what?" Nina asked. "You finally kept quiet" Yoshimitsu said. Nina spoke "Thanks, I guess you see that as a compliment, you are after all the social talkative type". Yoshimitsu looked up, as if she just said he'd look great in a bikini. "It was a joke!" she told him. His attention turned away again. "It's time to go! Let's go in, get what we need and then get out quick as hell!". Yoshimitsu jumped from the building, activating his cloaking device. "Here we go!" Nina followed.  
  
The two guards talked loudly. There attention at an all-time low. The gate had two inefficient guardians this night. Nina walked towards them. Before they could say anything, the Irish beauty put the hands of the right guards on her thighs. She was disgusted by them but it went with the terrain. The soldier had put of his helmet and she could clearly see him stare at her breasts. "What are you doing here?". "Oh I simply love men in uniform" she said with a seductive voice. And then she so her moment to strike. Her hands moved upward hitting both guards in a fluent movement. Sending them staggering backward. She jumped up and kicked. Both men were sent crashing down. The ruthless mercenaries and followers of Heihachi deserved it. She took two small knives and finished the job. Blood splattered out of their neck. Behind her she heard the sound of metal, was pointed towards her. A soldier that does his job! "Hands up!" the soldier said. She turned around and smiled "Goodbye!". The soldiers face was hidden behind his helmet, so Nina never saw the pain in his face when the member of the elite Tekkenshu was stapped in the back. A blade surrounded or maybe even made out of pure energy pierced his chest and a hand stopped covered his mouth to keep him from yelling. Yoshimitsu stepped out of the shadow "You knew I was there?". "Off course or I would've killed him already" They both entered the building. Leaving a path of death behind them in the Mishima Zaibutsu facility. It was one of hundreds, thousands of facilities owned by Mishima Zaibutsu, but this small sting would still be noticed by Heihachi. They neared their target. "Sector 9 - corridor 5" Nina said, sweat rolled over her forehead. The alarms had finally been activated. Time was running short. They entered the room that contained the item. It was a cylinder! It must contain the plans! Nina went for it but she was stopped by Yoshimitsu. "What is it?" she asked. But than she sensed it too "Something's wrong! A trap!". "I've figured it out, Heihachi had send one of his goons to contract us". "Oh no!" Nina said. The doors on both sides of the room opened. Soldiers entered, they raised their weapons. Yoshimitsu tried to shield Nina. "I can take care of myself!" Nina said. She drew her firearm and attacked head on "If I go down, I'll go down fighting!" she yelled. The soldiers in front of her opened fire before she even raised her weapon. Yoshimitsu landed between the two firing parties, his wrist rotated once more and the circling movement of his sword created a sort of shield. But the projectiles couldn't all be fend of. "Tranquilizers! They want us alive! Look at what they're shooting at us!" he yelled. Nina nodded but the soldiers behind them had opened fire too and Nina jumped aside, the enemy missed target. Yoshimitsu grew tired and more and more Tranquillising darts hit him, smost were fend of by his armour but some found weaknesses in his body armour and he couldn't hold on much longer. Nina threw her entire weaponry at once, killing dozens of adversaries, but they were with too much. Yoshimitsu fell down. Nina wanted to try to escape but to her own surprise she found out she couldn't leave him behind. She touched his arm and she heard him mumble "Flee!". She herself was hit too and she fell on him. Heihachi entered "Excellent, now I have a chance!".  
  
[pic]Chapter 4: A deal with a devil to stop Devil Yoshimitsu woke up, Nina lay in his lap asleep. He liked the sight of her she was attractive and strong willed. She. . Yoshimitsu forced himself to focus on other more pressing matters. Like how to escape, where was he actually? He caressed her blonde hair, it was soft. She woke up and looked up at him while he observed his surroundings. She actually liked him caressing her hair and her cheeks so she kept quiet, finally he looked down on her. He realised with a shock she was awake. "Sorry." he said. For the first time he seemed to have lost his cool. She gazed at him amused "If I said I didn't like it I'd be lying, little Ninja". "mmmrmm" If she saw him in his true form, and nobody has in the last ten years or more, she would've see him blush. "Really I don't but I'd prefer to get out of here" she said. Yoshimitsu stood up and seemed to shrunk when she added "But because your so cute. you might get a new chance". It's been so long since I've been close to anyone. Maybe. But he's so weird. But at least I can trust him, he is freaky, but honest and honourable. The Space Ninja talked "Stop that miss.". Nina gave him a mean look. "euh I mean Nina. We have problems to attend to. It seems our weapons have not been taken since I still have my sword" Yoshimitsu walked towards the door but before he could touch it, the steel construction unlocked and opened. Heihachi and a few soldiers appeared. "You!" both said. Armor King followed "and me". "Why are we being held captive!" Nina yelled. Heihachi ignored her and sat down "Silence! You know I can kill you easily!". "Do as he says woman! The presence of Armor King and those three soldiers tip the scales in his favour, let's listen to what he has to say" Yoshimitsu ordered. "Aaaah, I see the Manji Master is still as smart as ever!" Heihachi said and he crossed his muscled arms. "I need your help. if you accept, you live and you two and." he looked up at Armor King "he will be paid handsomely for your services". Nina spoke "What do you want us to do for you?". "Two of my enemies must die! You three must join me in killing Devil and his new minion, Shadow!". "." Yoshimitsu remained silent as usual. "What?!?" Nina asked, remembering the purple Devil. And so Heihachi explained.  
  
Armor King stood there, leaning against the tree. He thought about King. He had told him to train extensively until he returned. The money from this. assignment would come in handy and. well he had to save the planet, after all he lived on it. His glowing red eye ached again. "Get on with it swordwielder!" he roared.  
  
Yoshimitsu ignored him and continued to check the ground for trails. Only he had the tracking skills to find Devil and Shadow. Armor King seemed to have the increased senses of an animal but those weren't enough in this case.  
  
Nina growled back at the armoured wrestler "Leave him alone! At least he's doing his job!". The Irish assassin started to hate the entire situation. Tracking demons, being stuck with that creepy Armor King and Heihachy, the King of the Iron Fist. And than there was Yoshimitsu. They'd been out here in the wilderness for days now, with little baggage and a nasty climate. She never admitted it when she needed help, but the Manji Master seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to helping her. He had become some silent support for her, he barely said anything, she still knew little of him, but she knew he helped her whenever he could. In her eyes that was a remarkable trait, especially for a. man.  
  
Heihachi watched as they slowly penetrated the dense forest.Yoshimitsu had shown himself to be a great hunter, he never lost track of his prey. Soon they'd face their deadly adversaries. It would be. interesting.  
  
[pic]Chapter 5: A sacrifice made, that could break the sword In the jungle, a long distance from the hunting heroes. Devil looked at Shadow with his tree pink eyes. The one on his front was the one that fired laser beams to strike down opponents, it had killed many of his opponents in the past. A pink scar-like mark covered a part of his purple chest. His wings were folded on his back, ready to be stretched to full length, enabling the evil being to fly. Devil's tail moved gently up and down. The minion he had created to serve was black like the night and had creepy eyes, they produced a yellow light. The creature wore some ancient armour, and his demonic face was protected by a Samurai helmet. In his hand he held a long Katana, a Ninja sword. The weapon emitted a blue light and was two meters long, few men would be able to wield it. The demon could. . It was created for him and he for it. . By Devil, and the Shadow-demon had become one with the weapon. They had already defeated many invading armies, sent to track them down and kill them. All perished at their hands. Shadow had finally gotten full control of his powers, now they'd be able to set out and take revenge on Heihachi Mishima. And when that was done. Devil would turn his attention to the rest of the world. He knew a few of the worlds greatest warriors were approaching, not sure who, but still. he felt them. . They are a threat, a greater threat than the usual bands of armed mercenaries. Maybe they could stop them. They had to strike first. Yes, they'd strike first! "Do you feel their presence, my servant?" Devil asked. "Yes master" Shadow hissed. Devil flew up "They must die". Shadow jumped up, pointing his weapon in the air, it emitted even more light and he stayed suspended in the air. He could fly! "Follow me! The hunters have become the hunted!" Devil said and he laughed his dark laugh. They've come here only to die! Die, like lambs send to the slaughter!  
  
Back to the 'heroes' of the story. Heihachi had kept three choppers with soldiers in reserve. With a radio hidden in his kimono, the old champion could call for them. They were the backup force and the extraction team. They wouldn't stand a chance against two powerful beings like Devil and his minion! Yoshimitsu knew it and he also knew that if they failed, many would die. He wished other great warriors had joined them, Tekken participants like Paul Phoenix. Kuma, Heihachi's fighting bear and Lee, Heihachi's adopted son were a possibility, but like the all the great Martial artists they were in other countries. Lesser fighting tournaments were still attractive for many great warriors, they couldn't keep waiting for a new Tekken Tournament. And others like Michelle and Julia Chang had finally been able to build up a peaceful life. They would not be willing to leave to face two evil super beings. And even if some warriors would be enlisted, they'd never reach Japan in time because time itself was against everyone. In Japan few Martial artists and fighters were present at the time and they were all here. . They were with four and that might not be enough. .  
  
Armor King stood behind Yoshimitsu, the wrestler was a lot taller than the Manji Master and his flaming red eye gave him a ferocious appearance. Armor King wore an armour that made a metallic sound when he moved, unlike that of Yoshimitsu. Suddenly the Manji Master jumped up "I found tracks, I believe they went this way!". The party continued their trip in the dense jungle that appeared around the time Devil had reappeared in the land. "We're getting close" Yoshimitsu said. "Armor King smiled, he was looking forward to the fight. Heihachi called in some of his men, the Tekkenshu soldiers wore suits covering their entire body and were armed with a wide range of firearms and other equipment. "The two other groups stay in their choppers got it!" Heihachi said. His muscular torso made his men look real puny. The captain of the team wanted to answer him when he got pierced by a pink beam. Heihachi jumped back. His men formed a defensive line. "I called my men just in time!". "Like they'll make a difference!" Armor King roared. Devil came flying in, he dodged the bullets fired at him. He moved through the ranks of the soldiers like death in person. Heihachi himself attacked, Armor King followed. Heihachi attacked Devil and with his rising uppercut, send him in the air. But Devil recovered, before he hit the ground, his wings opened and he landed safely. "Good, good! But not good enough. Now die!" Devil said and he thrusted forward, passed Heihachi with his fist forward. He hit Heihachi in the chest and the power lusting Tekken Champion, fell to his knees. "As you can see my powers have grown greatly! You cannot stop me, in a few days I will have gathered all my powers and than." Devil smiled sadistically.  
  
Nina wanted to rush forward when she noticed Yoshimitsu frozen on the spot. "What's up?" she asked. Yoshimitsu looked at her with his usual indifferent gaze "We are not alone.". "What do you mean!" Nina said and then she heard Devil talk about how he'd get stronger.  
  
"My minion Shadow, can suck souls with his sword, just like Yoshimitsu if he desires to do that. But the more souls Shadow gathers, the stronger he becomes and the more power he can transfer to me! If he reaches a village or a city he'll be able to kill enough people to make us invincible!"  
  
Yoshimitsu drew his sword, a green glow shone from the blade. "Shadow is here!" Yoshimitsu yelled to his companions, just when Armor King came in action.  
  
The masked wrestler attacked using what was by many considered his deadliest move. An attack called 'burning knuckle'! The armoured fighter combined his fists jumped towards devil and hit him with a powerful blow. Devil hit a tree and paralysed by surprise and fear, he stood there watching Armor King storming towards him like a predator chasing a defenceless herbivore. Now he dies! Armor King thought. Devil was able to act on instinct and fired a laser beam from the third eye in his front. Armor King ducked and continued his relentless assault. He smashed into Devil whose lungs lost all their air on impact. And then Armor King grabbed the demon by the throat, raising his gloved fist for a finishing blow. But Devil recovered, he intercepted the punch and held the others fist in the palm of his hand. Flexing every muscle in his body to counter the force of the bestial aggressor. Out of the shadows jumped an armed figure. It was Shadow, he had been waiting and biding his time for the right moment to strike. His long katana emitted a blue light and it seemed to radiate even more as the minion raised it for a surprise attack. Armor King noticed his new opponent but he could not get distracted or Devil would recover from his beating. The two engaged in savage conflict while Shadow moved in for a back attack.  
  
Nina threw herself in front of the newcomer and with her swift kicks, she forced him to a halt. Giving Armor King a new chance. Nina moved forward slapping her adversary where after she threw Shadow over her back. The demon came down without a sound. He rolled to the right and stood up. "Not bad baby. But even those attacks aren't enough to harm me!" Shadow said and he raised his katana above his deformed face. Both his hands held the handle of his sword as he attacked once more, but this time focussing his energy on Nina.  
  
Armor King was pushed in the defensive, his feline supernatural powers seemed to small to stand against Devil. A pink beam of pure energy hit him in the shoulder, right on a weak spot in the armour covering his chest. Devil smacked his knee in Armor Kings groin. The dark giant seemed to crumble, he let go a cry of pain. "You want be mating for quite some time, little kitten" Devil said and he laughed his usual evil laugh. "You'll pay for that! You're like a Hyena and Hyena die when they must fight a lion!" Armor King mumbled as he tried to keep standing. "Brave words but to no avail. Now meet my laser at close range!" Devil answered, clearly amused with Armor Kings stubborn resistance. He flew up aiming his laser at the confused Armor King. But the attack was never launched since a tree trunk hit him in the back. Devil yelled out in pain, he was totally surprised. The weight of the projectile forced him to land. He heard Heihachi speak "Forgot that I'm tough for an old man. I'm the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, remember? I beat Kazuya, that treacherous son who served you, and threw him in a volcano! And now you're next!". Devil stood up Armor King and Heihachi attacked but Devil was so enraged he blocked all attacks and countered with a few painful blows. He jumped up and with two rotating kicks he send Armor King to the darkness of unconsciousness. Heihachi, proved harder to beat because the old man was fresh and Devil still underestimated his skill.  
  
Nina dodged the sword and he smiled challenging. She flipped back and landed gracefully on her feet. She threw some of her small knives but Shadow countered them all with his sword. Nina held the demon off but it was clear he outclassed her big time. Shadow stabbed forward hitting her leg. She reacted by pushing her elbow forward. His had intercepted the attack and he pushed her away. And then Nina ran out of luck. She slipped over a branch and fell. Shadow raised his sword and it came crashing down.  
  
Yoshimitsu had been waiting for the right moment. He sat down in Indian Stance, meditating. The other would keep the enemies busy while he.! His closed eyes opened! He saw Nina trip! Shadow was ready to finish her. He had to act, he decided to use one of his manji secrets. While sitting there he rotated at incredible speed and appeared behind the fallen Nina, in front of Shadow. This trick was meant to surprise enemies and appear behind them enabling him to attack their backs, but now he appeared behind the fallen Nina to sacrifice his own life. For was it not the task of a Manji to do good, to protect those loyal to his clan? And those who allied themselves to him, even if only for a while. As he said so himself many times to his clan members.  
  
The sword came down and Nina looked up. But in a flash Yoshimitsu appeared there, right when she had turned around! The blow meant for her hit Yoshimitsu. His armour absorbed the slash. Or so it had seemed until the mechanised Space Ninja fell down. Blood dripped on the ground. Shadow turned once again towards Nina. Enraged she tried to stand up, but the cut in her leg slowed her down. Yoshimitsu had sacrificed himself for nothing, she'd die anyway! "Bye sweety!" Shadow grinned. But then Nina noticed Yoshimitsu getting up, blood dripping from a nasty wound. His fierce appearance suddenly seemed to comfort her. He took Shadow, the demonic samurai, in a headlock and his let arm went up. He was going to fly! Both flew up but Shadow resisted. And the wounded Space Ninja lost control. "Goodbye. partner!" Yoshimitsu said as the sword wielders disappeared out of sight. He crashed further away. Nina cried out but it was too late. Shadow had been able to escape Yoshimitsu's grip and now moved towards her once more. The thing had survived the huge fall, it seemed indestructible. "You'll pay!" Nina yelled as she attacked. The demonic Samurai smiled and awaited the assassins first move.  
  
Yoshimitsu came down, bumping into branches, tree trunks and finally the forest floor. He could barely move, his wounds were painful and most men would not be alive after that fall. Yoshimitsu, luckily was unlike most men and tried to stand up. But pain shot through his head. The Space Ninja closed his eyes. "End of the road. . End of the road. .". The Manji Clan would have to do without the greatest leader in their history. [pic]Chapter 6: When evil triumphs, light returns Yoshimitsu lay there in a puddle of blood. His entire body ached. Not even his armour or all his cybernetic updates could help him now. And his super sword was unusable if there was now enemy but blood-loss to fight. He gave up, ready to black out once more, this time permanently. But than what about saving the world? Many people will die. the poor, the weak, the innocent, children, my Manji Clan,. Nina. So many count on me to continue. He crawled up, intense pain torturing him with every movement he made. It was time he showed why he was the greatest swordsmen in the world. He was a survivor, a warrior, he had to survive, survive to face Shadow! His magical sword versus that of Shadow. Yoshimitsu rarely sucked souls with his weapon, unlike Shadow, but maybe it was time for another approach. His sword lost some magic potency when it was upgraded together with his body. But in the place of that magic he got an energy blade! It was time for crossing the blades with Shadow! Time to settle this! Pain engulfed him as he moved towards the place where allies and enemies fought.  
  
The battle between Shadow and Nina had been long, the demonic Samurai was amused to see Nina try in vain over and over to beat him. But his amusement had passed, he decided to finish things. Nina grabbed Shadow but she was unable to move him from the ground. Shadow laughed. . "Damn! I'll get you for what you did!" Nina yelled as she turned, but Shadow was faster, his attack hit Nina on the back and a quick kick send the beautiful assassin to the ground. "It can't end. like this.". Nina tried to stand up but the armoured boot of the Shadowdemon kept her locked to the muddy ground. She tried to hit his groin, but he deflected the movement and raised his soul sucking sword. "This will hurt only a moment my dear and then your power and life-force will be mine!". The sword came crashing down once again, this time there was nobody to stop him.  
  
Armor King was wounded yet he stood up once again with a savage roar. Heihachy charged up and electricity was discharged out of his body. Devil went through his knees, ready to fly up. But the old Heihachi was first he rammed Devil and the winged creature was pushed towards Shadow. The two collided. Nina slowly crawled away from the two evil beings. Armor King and Heihachi moved towards there adversaries. Shadow now faced Armor King and Devil went head on with Heihachi. The savage battle continued, but Heihachi was getting old, and Armor King was wounded severely. After a while the two warriors were pushed into the defensive. "We need help! Where's Nina!" Heihachi yelled while sweat drop rolled over his gray moustache. Armor King did not answer, the powerful warrior had fallen, he was K.O.. "Damn!" and with that Heihachi was hit by an energybeam.  
  
The three defeated warriors were brought to a ravine, Shadow stepped towards Nina. Devil laughed as he saw the terror on Nina's face. "Don't worry, we'll first use the sword to steal your power and than we'll throw your lifeless bodies in the ravine". Devils fangs were clearly visible. Suddenly Shadow turned, his sword pierced Devil. "Guess what MASTER! I rebel! Your soul is mine!" Shadow grinned. Weird blood splashed upon the ground. But Devil was not dead yet, his eyes flamed up as he spoke "Traitor, but my evil lives on forever! You, you'll soon die!". Before Shadow could raise his weapon Devil flew up, slowly and unstably flying, he disappeared out of sight. "Me? Die soon? HA!" Shadow turned towards Nina. But a sound startled the creature. A fist hit him right on his masked face. A black substance dripped from his mouth. "Who?" Shadow turned and he stood before the one that was so similar to him and yet so different. Nina smiled "The Swiss Army Knife! Nothing so reliable! This time you're going down!". Armor King had awoken, if he had not been wounded, the beast warrior would have helped but he had suffered much blood loss. Heihachi stood up, ready to assist.  
  
Yoshimitsu had come dropping out of the air, pain tortured him constantly. Yet he was determined to finish what he had begun, his blade seemed to vibrate ferociously, ready and eager to be put to the test against the Shadowblade. "Round 3 - Final battle!" and with a ferocious Manji attack cry he went forward. He pushed Shadow into the ravine. The two of them came crashing down. Luckily they survived, Yoshimitsu's copter trick and the demons great constitution were great assets. Both warrior raised their weapons. They moved in circles, testing each others defenses. Finally Yoshimitsu attacked. Blades were crossed, swung, stabbed forward. Kicks, punches and even a Shadowlike projectile fired by the demon, were used to win the duel. Both stormed towards each other, Yoshimitsu cut deep, but Shadow deeper. Cybernetic armour and dark plating were pierced. The two turned and swung their weapons again. This time nobody got hit. I must finish this, because I'm weakening with every second this battle continues Yoshimitsu thought. They turned and faced each other once again. They both stormed forward, but Yoshimitsu jumped up and with some weird barrel roll he ended behind Shadow. His weapon pierced Shadows back. The creature turned around, rage overwhelming him. There blades met once again, Shadows brute force pushed Yoshimitsu back. And then the Manji Master fell. Shadow stabbed, but using one of his favourite tricks, Yoshimitsu immediately went over to Indian Stance. Before the blade hit target the Manji Master appeared behind Shadow. Shadow turned around, infuriated. "HOW CAN IT BE YOU RESIST MY SUPERIOR POWER!". Yoshimitsu looked at him with his emotionless stare and than the warrior smiled sadistically. This enraged Shadow even more and the demon attacked once more. Both fought on for a while until Yoshimitsu decided he'd bargain everything on one attack, one last ditch effort before the bloodloss would render him powerless. Both he and Shadow stabbed forward. Blood hit the ground. Shadow smiled his evil grin and Yoshimitsu's face lost all emotion. "I win!" Shadow said. Yoshimitsu stood there. .  
  
"Get your choppers in here Heihachi!" Nina yelled and she decide to go after Yoshimitsu. Heihachi took his radio. The chopperpilot responded.  
  
"Victory." Shadows grin disappeared. Yoshimitsu looked up and shook his head. Black blood came pouring out of Shadows mouth. His blade had missed, not Yoshimitsus. The Manji Master moved his blade upward, the Shadowdemon was cut in two. Yoshimitsu laughed, his computerised vision disappeared. Everything was once again black. .  
  
[pic]Chapter 7: Return home. Tekken 4 and a sequel to the story? Nina woke Yoshimitsu up. The Manji healed quickly. Heihachi stood silently next to Armor King. The wrestler had bandages everywhere and still did not show any signs of pain. Yoshimitsu looked "You're bleeding". Nina smiled as the mysterious Manji tended to her wounds. .  
  
The chopper landed. "Not interested in the hunt for Devil or my new Tekken Tournament?". "Devil won't go far. He's wounded, I'll send some of my men after him to finish the creature of before he can regain his health. And about the the tournament, I'm not going". Nina nodded in agreement. Heihachi gave them an ugly look. He paid them and Armor King, after that he told them to sot of. Armor King returned to his apprentice King, which was glad to see his master return.  
  
That evening Nina lay relaxed in the couch, her feet ached. But they were being rubbed by what she called her favourite little army knife. Yoshimitsu didn't really like the name but he kept quiet. "Tonight I must leave. The Manji Clan needs my help but.". Nina placed her hand tenderly on Yoshimitsu's helmet "Tomorrow. Tomorrow". She smiled a warm laugh. "I will return within the year, I'll keep my promise to you. I will choose you as a mate." the Manji Master wanted to stand up but Nina pushed him down. "Tomorrow. for now.".  
  
Yoshimitsu's blade was within hands reach. Nina knew what Yoshimitsu had done, Shadows soul was sucked up by Yoshimitsu's weapon. From that day the weapon pulsed more brightly than ever. It shone a green light brighter than usual, demon energy, released, absorbed, released, absorbed. And within the Blade Shadow screamed out in anger and terror! Yoshimitsu had won, like always. Devil was out there and soon both Yoshimitsu and Nina would enter the next Tekken Tournament. But these are both two different stories. So different. .  
  
  
  
Part 5, Tekken: Yoshimitsu and The Dark Warrior versus the ultimate Ninja warrior  
  
By Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Right after my story crossing the swords.  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] Chapter 1: Someone save Dr. Boskonovitch!  
  
Inside his headquarters, the leader of the powerful and mighty Manji Clan seated in his throne. Shinjimitsu stood before him, or rather knelt before him. The Manji venerated him as their greatest and ultimate leader. A reputation he had earned by accomplishing the most impossible tasks and gaining wisdom, skills and physical changes unseen on this planet.  
  
Seated on his throne, the Manji Master also known as the Space Ninja was lost in his thoughts. His body was cybernetically upgraded and his armour beyond compare. He had nightvision, the ability to zoom in on what he saw, use his computerised vision to analyse his opponents and calculate everything, even a cloaking device that made him invisible was available to him now. He had gained technological superiority to it's extreme. But that was not all, he had also learned all the techniques, ways and 'magic' of the Manji Clan. Forged into him he was the link between the past and future of the clan. On his lap lay a the Devil Sword, the ultimate sword. Undestructible and able to suck souls, it was now even more powerful since his weapon was enhanced by Dr. Boskonivitch, the man who was his only true friend and the man who had upgraded his body and even saved his life. Whenever he used it, energy, green light would surround the blade making it even more deadly than before. The past, his youth and many things haunted his mind until Shinjimitsu decided he had to speak first to earn the attention of his lord and master. "Milord? Lord Yoshimitsu? You did send for me did you?" he asked with a muffled voice. Yoshimitsu looked down from his platform-mounted throne onto Shinjimitsu. "Yes, yes I did my loyal lieutenant. I have a task for you." Yoshimitsu said. "Milord, I live only to serve you and the clan." Shinjimitsu said sincere with the deepest respect for his lord and master. "Our detatchment in Northeast Japan is suffering losses because they recently have been suffering setbacks, they also failed several times in stealing from the designated Crime Cartel they had to deal with. You will go there and aid them until they have regained there former power and surpassed themselves. The people there suffer at the hands of the drugbaron and his Cartel, rob everything he has and eliminate all those working for him. I would go myself but I must gain new power and skill. The newest selfrepair system I possess Is still untested and I must learn to control it and combine it with my healing techniques. I also have recently discovered new things that need my attention, powers and skills I thought were out of my reach." Yoshimitsu said with weird low voice. "Nothing lays out of your reach master" Shinjimitsu said. "mmmhmmmhh. heehee. You are my greatest warrior, Shinjimitsu-san, I trust you will not fail. Now go and live up to the name Manji Warrior, Ninja.". "Hai!" Shinjimitsu and with great speed he left ready to use his deadly might in the service of justice and honour. Yoshimitsu returned to his meditation. .  
  
Meanwhile in a laboratory. . The Manji Warrior stood guard. She was assigned to the protection of the scientist inside and she would give her life doing so. Too bad for the brave warrior that this moment would come sooner than she could ever have expected. A dark figure descended upon the Manji with such stealth that even the well-trained Ninja standing guard did not sense his approach until it was too late. A katana came down and wounded the warrior. "What! Surrender or die!" she said and with surprising skill the Manji Warrior attacked and deflected, punched, kicked and blocked until she was cut in two. the skilled warrior never had had a chance. . The cloaked figure entered the room. Test tubes, machines, papers, computers and the weirdest substances were present in this laboratory. An old man with grey hair worked here and as the intruder entered, the scientist was busy combining several substances. Boskonovitch never heard a noise as the intruder suddenly appeared behind him and knocked him unconscious with one blow to the neck. The black gauntlet had hit the old and sick man with precision and well chosen force as the good doctor fell into his arms. "Excellent Professor Imarfa Stanislavo will be pleased, once again I served him well." the intruder said. "Than now the last thing. aaah yes there." He murmured and the intruder activated the computer, he put in a disk, opened a file on it. Inserted another disk and immediately everything was copied onto it. "The master was correct as always. Now that I have my prises.". He put away his disk somewhere behind his cloak, threw the Doctor over his shoulder and activated his stealth, with only Doctor Boskonovitch remaining visible, the cloaked intruder left with no eyewitnesses or traces left behind. .  
  
Two Manji Warriors patrolling the halls of the laboratory returned to find the third and last guard assigned to this location, dead. "What the ++++?" one of them said. The one who had spoken wore Samurai-like armour while his companion preferred less armour but tighter clothing. "Go check the lab Kintarimitsu!" the armoured Manji said. "Right Yillan" the other one answered as he ran into the laboratory, he quickly assessed the situation and returned to his comrade at arms. "Gone, the Doctor is gone! The computer is still activated, probably someone stole info from the Doctor besides kidnapping him!". "We must notify Yoshimitsu immediately and report our failure!" Yillan said. "Indeed" Kintarimitsu said. "Goodbye, Utarra. you were a beloved friend and more." Yillan said with tears in his eyes as he closed the eyes of the mutilated Manji Bodyguard. Kintarimitsu placed his right hand on the shoulder of his friend "I'm sorry Kintarimitsu-san. I'm sorry, so sorry Kintarimitsu.". The sad Manji took a deep breath and got up "We will notify the master after that we will return to retrieve the body of Utarra." he said with deep, trembling voice. The other Manji Warrior nodded "Let us go now". Yillan put a blanket over the body and followed his friend. They would tell Yoshimitsu every detail and ask for punishment, maybe even Hara Kari, if needed. And they would tell about the way Utarra had been cut in two. "She had faced a foe with incredible skill, far above the superhuman skill of a Manji." Yillan murmured and Kintarimitsu did not answer.  
  
  
  
[pic] Chapter 2: Boskonovitch' rival Yoshimitsu left his training area and entered his private sanctuary. After beating the living hell out of thirty of his best warriors simultaneous, he had worked up something that might be identified as a sweat. His men were good, ranked among the best in the world yet no challenge. Not after Devil, the 2 Tekken Tournaments and Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu. . He shook his head no, no time to ponder on the past when there was work do be done. Yoshimitsu knelt before a sword. His own weapon was attached to his belt. He sank into meditation, trying to invent new strategies, new ways to gain more power both physically, mentally as for the Manji. He had done all the. paperwork related to leading the clan, he had done his training now he had to think about the future. Yoshimitsu was silent. In front of him lay the 'new' Devil Sword, a copy of his cherished weapon, it didn't have the same decorations on the blade and slightly less power, nor did it have the emotional value of the real Devil Sword but nonetheless it was powerful and it's power maximised when used in combination with the mothersword, the original. blade. . Silence. thoughts flashed by, memories, ideas,. focus was the key. . Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours when suddenly. a noise. Yoshimitsu stood up and turned with his eternal katana ready for use. But there was no need, it was only the right handman of Shinjimitsu. "Milord." he bowed, his right fist slammed into a his left hand which closed around the fist. "Yes? What is it Dendo-san? You know I don't like to be interrupted when I'm meditating" Yoshimitsu asked. "I know milord but." Dendo said, his face hidden behind a purple mask. "Yes?" Yoshimitsu said "Go on." Yoshimitsu said. "Well." Dendo made a short cough to clear his throat "We've got new regarding Dr. Boskonovitch.". "I see." Yoshimitsu said. "Kintarimitsu, Yillan! Enter!" Dendo ordered. And two Manji Warriors entered, they knelt before their lord and took place on the tatami. "You are the guards assigned to my friend? But where is the third? Where is Utarra? And what is the problem?" Yoshimitsu asked. "Forgive us milord. we are the bodyguards of Dr. Boskonovitch yet we failed and with the greatest shame I must also tell you my beloved Utarra is dead. . She died protecting Dr. Boskonovitch while we were on patrol. ." Yillan bowed, his head touched the beautifully decorated tatami. Dendo had taken place next to the two Manji Warriors who stood on guard at the outside of the room. Not that Yoshimitsu needed guards, but it was ceremonial and Shinjomitsu and the other leaders of the clan had insisted on it, besides a little extra help could sometimes come in handy, Yoshimitsu was not foolish enough to think himself untouchable. Anyway, the two bodyguards remained silent. "I am sorry about Utarra, she was a brave Ninja and I command that she receives a magnificent funeral in our domain. . But although it is too late to aid Utarra what about Boskonovitch?" Yoshimitsu asked, the blade of his unsheathed katana resting on his shoulder and his free hand holding the scabbard in his belt. "The Doctor was gone, probably kidnapped and the computer was still on, seemingly someone broke into it if we are right. And. and. Utarra she." Yillan stopped talking. "What about Utarra?" Yoshimitsu asked. "She was cut in two, one precise movement cut her in two. The strength to do it so fluently must have been. equal to yours milord if I may be so insolent to assume." Kintarimitsu said. "I'm no god, others can have great skill and strength too, now were there traces left behind, clues or anything that might be useful in solving this mystery?" the Manji Master asked. "Our best trackers found as much as they. NOTHING Lord Yoshimitsu" Dendo said. "Lord. we failed you. we must be punished, the dishonour is great. allow us to commit ritual suicide" Yillan asked as he raised his head. "Fools! You were not to blame, you are not dishonoured and did nothing wrong, if every great and honourable warrior I had killed himself or got killed with every setback or defeat I'd have nobody left! I know I'd be gone a long time ago if I thought like that. Use honour through logic not emotion! Now learn from your mistakes and improve your skills of both the mental and the physical plane so you may serve the clan and me better" the Space Ninja said. "Yes milord" both Yillan and Kintarimitsu said. "Leave me now and Dendo-san?" the master of the Ninja asked. "Yes Yoshimitsu?" Dendo answered. "Send out men to seek information about the whereabouts of Boskonovitch and any information regarding this. incident. Let me know if even the slightest detail comes up." Yoshimitsu ordered. "Off course milord" Dendo said and he, the two guards and the two bodyguards of Boskonovitch bowed, leaving the room therafter. Yoshimitsu felt uneasy with his friend gone. Boskonovitch might be dead or in the hands of some fiend. Yet, for all his power it would take a long time to track the Doctor and the vile attackers down, if he could track them down that was. For now he had to wait, wait and meditate to calm down.  
  
Boskonovitch was dragged into a room, no a laboratory, one similar to his. It possessed the same high-tech tools and had a resembling lay-out. Boskonovitch had woken up right before entering this. gigantic bunker. He had been able to pinpoint his location when he had seen a familiar mountain chain in the distance with a well-known highway. The place was guarded by a small army and although the men were no Tekkenshu from Heihachy's private armed force, they had similar equipment. A former associate turned rebel Boskonovitch assumed, and he had a pretty good idea who it was. His abductor led him forward towards the scientist working with some assistants on a cybernetic arm AND a weird substance AND a strange new weapon at the same time. "Master." the cloaked abductor said with his heavy voice. "Yes?" the professor turned. "Prof. Imarfa Stanislavo?" Boskonovitch said, it was a rhetorical question. Possessing a cybernetic right eye and twenty years older than the aged doctor, he was in appearance totally different. Thick nose, wide mouth, some black hairs among the grey ones. He wore a white shirt similar to that of the doctor and he grinned with sadistic pleasure. "So you recognise me comrade, me. your old assistant. Today I'll repay you for what you did to me. That accident you caused cost me my eye. Your incompetence. aaahr. But at least now I have a good reason to steal your work and take your life" Imarfa said. The Doctor merely moaned as his sickness returned and a short burst of pain welled up, to fade away as quickly as it had come. "Not in good health? Hehe. you should take better care for yourself. Dark Warrior?" Imarfa Stanislavo turned towards the abductor. Dark Warrior was clad in thick black and red armour from head to toe, partially cybernetically upgraded, cloaked and possessing strange red lights as eyes, he was impressive to behold and so was the magnificent katana which hung to his side. "Here is the disk, master" he said as he took the disk and handed it over to Imarfa. "Excellent. Well done Dark Warrior" the professor said. Imarfa activated a computerscreen and analysed the data on the disk. "Yes, yes, such useful technology. With the knowledge of master and student combined, I'd be finally able to perfect my ultimate project" Imarfa Stanislavo said. "And what may this ultimate project be?" Dr. Boskonovitch asked. "Be silent, the Master is busy" Sark Warrior said, intensifying his grip for a few seconds and thus sending pain through the shoulder of the Doctor, silencing him. "Let him be Dark Warrior. I'll tell you what I'm creating Doctor, oh yess. I'll tell you" Stanislavo said. "Or even better. I'll show you." Dr. Boskonovitch said.  
  
Nina lay asleep. The blonde assassin dreamed of past memories.  
  
Tied to the bed she felt a tickling sensation. It was soft and pleasant, moving from her cheeks across her breasts, sides and hips to her belly. At times the sensation intensified forcing to make her laugh without halt. "Yoshi. is this soft SM?" she had joked. As he started tickling her feet she laughed like never before. "Mercy. hehehe okay, okay you were right now cut it out!" she cried out. Suddenly the itching stopped and she felt a kiss on the sole of her foot. Suddenly Nina woke up, she was nauseous again. maybe she WAS pregnant? "I wonder what you're doing right now Yoshi? Probably nothing special, I mean what could have happened that'd be a problem to you?" she said and then another wave of nausea engulfed her. 'Oh there goes my dinner' she thought as she bend over. "Yoshi I hope you'll take the time to at least CHECK on me personally. Because that lame bodyguard that is supposed to follow me without being seen is not the same".  
  
"Nina?" Yoshimitsu opened his eyes. "No I imagined it,." Yoshimitsu closed his eyes again. He had to prepare, danger was imminent and he knew it, deep down he knew it. The Devil Sword and it's copy shone brightly as they lay before Yoshimitsu. .  
  
[pic] Chapter 3: The clashing of the Katana's Boskonovitch was led into an hangar filled with a grand diversity of robotic warriors, battlevehicules and weaponry. Most of them wore the emblem of the Tekkenshu. "Yes. the Tekkenshu is one of my best clients. among others" Imarfa Stanislavo said. The Dark Warrior was no longer present, instead he had been replaced by an escort of heavily armed soldiers. "Now follow me to.?" Stanislavo suddenly saw a small light from under the Doctor's shirt. "What the hell!?!" he said as he grabbed the small gizmo. It was black and the little red light flickered at times. "A signal to the Manji? Fine. it doesn't matter anyway. I already send Dark Warrior to finish of Yoshimitsu" the Doctor said. Suddenly he slapped the doctor, who already had trouble walking because of his disease, fell on the steel plated floor. "Drag him towards the Project Ultimate Area. There I'll show him what is in wait for the world. The first prototype of an army of Ultimate Warriors!" Stanislavo laughed. The Doctor moaned as the soldiers obeyed their leader and dragged the sick doctor away while Inarfa Stanislavo looked at the weaponry prepared for shipment being loaded in Heihachy Mishima trucks and driven of to an unknown Mishima Taibatsu base of operations. After a few moments however he lost intrest and followed his men and the captive Boskonovitch.  
  
Yoshimitsu stood up and looked around and sensed something.a presence. a combination darkness and light. . The Space Ninja drew his katana. The blade shone green light. "Come out intruder!" the Manji Master yelled. His challenge seemed to find no ears until a figure descended out of nowhere. The black cloak covered the intruder but as he got up, the cloak flowered of his chest and revealed a thick black armour with red decorations, clothing and armorpieces. The helmet was demonic and slightly familiar, it was a modernised traditional Manji motive. The warrior drew his katana. Another katana and a shorter version remained in his belt. "Do not worry yourself about your beloved guards my old friend. they're all still alive although it took me all my skill to evade detection" the Dark Warrior spoke. Yoshimitsu who had taken a defensive stance and held his katana with both hands, the blade pointed towards the enemy warrior, spoke "Than I thank you for that. Now why have you come here? Who are you and are you responsible for the disappearance of Doctor Boskonovitch?". A weird sound came from behind the enclosed helmet, something resembling a laugh but Yoshimitsu was not quite sure. The cloaked Ninja spoke "It's rare to hear you say THAT much. But my old friend I'll grant your last request. that is honourable, the way of the warrior. Now I've come here to eliminate you because you are a danger for the master's project AND searching for Boskonovitch. As for who I am? I'm a ghost from your past, I'm the Dark Warrior and I serve honour and the way of the Manji! And I AM the one who kidnapped Dr. Boskonovitch." Yoshimitsu moved closer, still ready to attack or defend at any time. "Who are you? You call me old friend and you say you serve the Manji ways yet I can't recognise you?" Yoshimitsu said. With the precision and strength possible thanks to the cybernetic upgrade similar to Yoshimitsu's, Dark Warrior suddenly dashed forward and slashed at the same time. Yoshimitsu stepped back in the nick of time and jumped back making a whirlwind movement. Upon landing he retook his defensive pose.  
  
The two warrior scanned each other's defences and it was clear to the Space Ninja that his opponent was formidable indeed. His reactions, his movements, all was timed with perfection. And from the way he attacked, he deduced that the Dark Warrior WAS indeed a Manji Warrior. "Honour means victory! Prepare yourself yaaaaaaahhh!" Dark Warrior yelled as the dashed forward. The Manji Master deflected the blow and counterattacked with a series of his sword techniques and combo's but the Dark Warrior blocked almost all of them and than suddenly jumped up and kicked, sending Yoshimitsu back. Yoshimtisu stabilised his movements while still falling and rolled aside, evading a downward stab from his opponent where after the Space Ninja kicked and than jumped up ramming the Ninja known as Dark Warrior. Both men exchanged blows, at one time defending than again attacking but the two seemed to be pretty evenly matched. Unlike Kunimitsu who was also a worthy foe, mental warfare proved useless as the Dark Warrior was unaffected by all his taunts or words. The focus and discipline of the automated Samurai-styled Ninja warriors was incredible, uncanny. Dark Warrior used his cloak to blind Yoshimitsu for a moment and than struck yet Yoshimitsu countered, using his intuition in that split second. The Dark Warrior stepped back and so did Yoshimitsu. It was clear to both of them, the two Mechanised Ninja were scanning each other yet found no new data, their heartbeats only slightly higher than normal and little sweat spent.  
  
"You are truly worthy of leading the Manji, my old friend" Dark Warrior said with the deepest respect. "And you are a tough nut to crack too. Now tell me. who are you really, what is your name. your true name.". Dark Warrior shook his head slightly and attacked once again. His katana held high and his left cybernetic arm ready to block. Another series of combo's and techniques were exchanged and both drew first blood. Suddenly in the middle of the fight which had gone on now for quite a while, Dark Warrior jumped back. The cloaked warrior drew his second katana and attacked. Both blades descended at the same time. But Yoshimitsu used what was called his 'wristtrick' and making his wrist rotate, his sword became a shield which deflected the blows and pushed back Dark Warrior. Yoshimitsu jumped back and took the brothersword of his blade. Two green energyblades now served Yoshimitsu as he attacked the intruder. The battle became fiercer than ever as both warriors took turns once again in attacking and defending without anyone ever gaining the advantage over the other. "Your closest guards are asleep and when the change of the guard takes places or they wake up, this'll be over. for one of us. honour means victory!" Dark Warrior said as four blades were crossed. "Yes honour means victory but you forget one thing." Yoshimitsu said.  
  
"And that is old friend?" The Dark Warrior asked blocking an attack. "Light conquers Darkness!" and with a flipping kick backwards he pushed the Dark Warrior away. "Aaah but I am both! I've got the best of both sides!" and with these words the Dark Warrior attacked once again. The battle turned into a clash between two savage forces who now unleashed all their energy and prepared both to finish this or die trying to win. "Honour means victory!" Dark Warrior roared. "Grass bends but steel. steel BREAKS!" Yoshimitsu said as the exchange of blows continued. The katana's of Dark Warrior were powerful and made in the same style as those of Yoshimitsu, yet they had only limited magic powers. But in this battle magic was irrelevant. Suddenly Yoshimitsu tripped when a carpet slipped away under his feet. Yoshimitsu fell and his swords flew into the air. The black katana's of Dark Warrior closed in for the kill. "Goodbye Space Ninja, honour was yours but now destiny has come, there is no escaping your karma!" the opposing ninja said as the blades of his weapons descended in one fluid motion, a deadly cutting technique. And Yoshimitsu was still down.  
  
[pic] Chapter 4: The battle between equals? They dragged Boskonovitch into the room. A room where a huge coffin, no, tube. stood. Prof. Inarfa Stanislavo looked pleased at his creation. Behind the viewing glass of the huge tube, one could see a huge robot. "I used YOUR Jack-technology and YOUR knowledge of chemistry and cybernetics and combined it with my vast knowledge to create this being. Dark Warrior was. upgraded in a similar way by me but he was just a little test. Using the DNA of both him and your friend Yoshimitsu, I have made the perfect warrior. Soon I'll create an army of these to protect me and reinforce the armies of my. hehe. buyers" Stanislavo said. "It's, it's monstrous! Just like you!" Boskonovitch said. "Aaah comrade are you jealous? Good." Stanislavo grinned "Now put him in a cell, next to the female hostage. if anybody even tries to free them, the bombs will detonate." the Professor laughed insanely. "Yoshimitsu will make you PAY! You are mad, mad!" Boskonovitch yelled before he was knocked unconscious and dragged away. "Fool." the Professor said and he turned towards his creation "Almost my precious. Almost and than.". The door closed. .  
  
The blades descended and Yoshimitsu managed to grab them with his armoured cybernetic hands. "Excellent." Dark Warrior joked. "I live to please" the Space Ninja answered as the two warriors pushed with all their superhuman mechanised strength. Dark Warrior was bigger, more than 2 meters tall and stronger yet Yoshimitsu was more accurate and calculative in the dosing of his strength and at the precise moment, his opponent weakened for a second he pushed with all his strength. The blades were pushed aside and cut through the tatami, passing his helmet only an inch away. Yoshimitsu placed his feet on the chest of his adversary and pushed him back. He jumped towards his true sword, the Devil Sword and than grabbed the second one. Dark Warrior grabbed his blades and struck. He cut deep but the wounds were easily repaired by the internal systems of the Manji Master but the same went for Dark Warrior who had recovered almost entirely from a previously received wound. The battle raged on as they left the room. Yoshimitsu attacked with circular, vertical and horizontal blows which pushed Dark Warrior back. Inside a huge hall, Yoshimitsu used his wristtrick to enable himself flight as the Devil Sword and his special cybernetic hand worked as a helicopter, enabling short flight. Hovering above Dark Warrior he descended ready to strike. Dark Warrior did not posses the same technique but was prepared nonetheless as he jumped aside and the descending Yoshimitsu missed target. Dark Warrior put away one of his swords and prepared for another assault. Dark Warrior levelled his sword, left hand resting on the end of his grip. Right leg stretched and his cloak hanging over his left leg. Yoshimitsu crossed his blades like a shield in front of him, protecting chest and face. The green glow reflected on his skull-like alien looking helmet. He was crouched with every muscle in his legs ready for an effort to launch him upward.  
  
"You're good. better than in the old days" Dark Warrior said, not moving a muscle. "You too although I'm think I know who you are. Your fighting style is almost a copy of mine yet so different and personalised. And especially your name. Dark Warrior. ." Yoshimitsu said. "So you figured it out my friend?" Dark Warrior said while he tightened his grip on the katana he wielded with such great skill. "Yes. honour means victory, a code I believe in too, a code I learned from you. when we trained together under Sensei Ynamitsu" Yoshimitsu said. "Indeed." Dark Warrior nodded "And from what I see you have rebuilt the Manji into an even stronger fighting force than it has ever been. I knew you would not fail. I wished I could join you." Dark Warrior said. "Than why don't you?" the Space Ninja asked, still crouched. He moved the Devil Sword forward until it pointed towards Dark Warrior and the brothersword was moved back, together with his arms and the Devil Sword, forming one horizontal line pointing at Dark Warrior in front and the wall behind. Then, the Manji Master moved the brother sword until it touched the Devil Sword, to lower in again and bend his arm, bringing the copy next to his head. "I must obey my orders or my lady will pay the price for my disobedience." Dark Warrior said. "Lady Fellaya? Your wife? They have her too? ." Yoshimitsu snapped astonished. The cloaked honourable warrior nodded "Yes, my beloved wife. She can not die, she may not die, she will NOT DIE!" Dark Warrior yelled as he jumped up and with his blade aimed with perfection, he would have impaled Yoshimitsu if he had not retreated a bit with a back-flip. The blades clashed a few times with great strength but both warriors had lost much of their desire to fight. Yoshimitsu merely fought defensively, not wanting to kill and Dark Warrior only kept going for the sake of his wife, fighting without any fire.  
  
Suddenly Manji Warriors entered and appeared out of secret passageways. "Leave the Master alone fiend!" Dendo yelled, Manji Warriors everywhere. Yet it was clear that the skilled Dendo would have fought the Dark Warrior single-handed to protect Yoshimitsu. "Stop it! Leave, this is a. private duel. Honour is at stake and truth. GO!" the Space Ninja ordered. "But milord?" Dendo said. "Leave!" Yoshimitsu ordered. Dendo made a waving movement and all warriors stepped away. "Such loyalty, the clan is more honourable than ever." The Dark Warrior said. "Indeed. now let us finish this" the Manji Master said as he jumped up at the same time as Dark Warrior.  
  
In mid-air Dark Warrior drew his second katana and with one blade ready to stab and the other one held high, yet horizontally, he flew towards Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu held one blade stretched in the direction of Dark Warrior and the other blade behind him, ready for a spinning slash. They crashed into each other in mid-air, both men cutting blood. While descending in a straight line down, they continued to kick and slash. Until there were two metallic noises. The two warriors finally found the tatami under their boots and now watched each other with probing gaze. Dark Warrior had broken both blades and now threw away the weapons, drawing his short katana. The warriors both took an offensive pose. "Surrender Dark Warrior. you can no longer hope to win." Yoshimitsu said. "Honour means victory, my faith is decided, destiny is inevitable if it is my time to die in battle, honourable combat than. I don't know a more suited opponent than you my old friend. . But promise me one thing.If I die, save my wife. ." Dark Warrior said, no fear sounded in his voice. This was the greatest of warriors Yoshimitsu would ever face and could ever face. He was him yet not him, he was dark yet honourable, he was a friend yet opposed to him, he was Manji yet no longer part of the clan, he was alive yet thought dead, he was almost in every way alike. Dark Warrior raised the short katana "Promise me Yoshimitsu! Promise me on your honour, on the honour of our clan, on the honour of your dynasty, on the honour of the original Yoshimitsu, promise me, grant a warriors' final request! Obey the warrior code swear you'll fulfil this final request." Dark Warrior said. "I swear it on all that and more! My. friend. RONIMITSU!" Yoshimitsu said and both warriors prepared to clash one final time. "HONOUR MEANS VICTORY!" they both yelled. They attacked, passing each other and drawing blood. Both their systems working on full power to mend broken armour and heal the deep wounds. They passed each other again and again, but Dark Warrior was outclassed. He fell to the ground and Yoshimitsu jumped onto him, the blades crossed and holding the opponent's neck locked with a scissor like move. "Finish it, it's the only way. only one can be number one, you are mightier than me, now you must finish the job" Dark Warrior said. But Yoshimitsu got up and let his friend live. "Here you'll need this" Yoshimitsu said, offering his friend the copy. "huh?" Ronimitsu the Dark Warrior did not understand. "It's yours take it. It is one of the most powerful blades on the planet, besides I can easily make others, in fact I already have another reserve to use with the Devil Sword. Take it!" Yoshimitsu ordered. Dark Warrior got up and looked at his friend "but Fellaya?" Ronimitsu said.  
  
"We'll free her, her and the doctor. together." Yoshimitsu said. Dark Warrior took the sword and put it in his belt "Master." he said as he bowed before the Space Ninja. "You would do this for me? Than I will renew my pledge of loyalty towards you. I'm yours to command" Dark Warrior said. "Than what are we waiting for. let's go save them and pay the enemy a little visit. Actually who is the enemy!" Yoshimitsu asked. As Dark Warrior explained, telling his story. how he had been given a second chance by the father of the Prof. And reunited with his beloved Fellaya, he was also forced into eternal servitude. and the son was even worse. Stanislavo was even worse. . "I think it's time you had your revenge. Yes, we'll set the score once and for all" Yoshimitsu said.  
  
Dendo assembled a strike force as the Space Ninja and the Dark Warrior would lead them into the lions' den to face a small army and a dreadful superwarrior. .  
  
[pic] Chapter 5: Onwards to payback! Sgt. David stood guard together with ten other soldiers. Nobody could enter the bunker. Nobody, or that was what everyone though but the huge underground fortress was not the safe heaven one would expect. Not for the Manji Warriors. Dendo struck first, his projectiles hitting the guards. Ten other Manji Warriors than attacked the surprised guards. Everywhere along the defence perimeter men of Yoshimitsu arose out of the shadows of the night and struck, fast and deadly. "What?" David fired his machinegun but was immobilised by sleeping gas. If there was no need, than the Manji would not kill. Yoshimitsu and Ronimitsu left the others behind. The others only had to draw attention and lead the guards away without suffering casualties.  
  
"We should be nearing the laboratory and the prisonlevel" Ronimitsu said. Yoshimitsu did not answer, his infrared picked up life! "My sensors they." Ronimitsu said. "I know!" Yoshimitsu said. A detachment of Bunker Troops ran into them and opened fire. The bullets were all deflected or dodged and the two Ninja ripped their opponents with ease.  
  
As they entered an hangar filled with weaponry and huge wooden crates, the hangardoors closed behind them. Ten rows of soldiers appeared at all sides. "Damn. this might stall us way too long" Ronimitsu said. "Not quite." Yoshimitsu said as a huge group of Manji Warriors broke through the windows and landed among the soldiers of the mad scientist. All hell broke loose.  
  
Prof. Inarfa Stanislavo appeared on the walkway of the upperlevel and spoke through the speakers. Yoshimitsu could clearly see the man wearing a white worksuit and possessing a bionic eye. Around the Space Ninja and the Dark Warrior gunfire and battlecries were omnipresent as Manji fought Mercenary and Mercenary faced Manji, all using their every resort. The Manji's were outclassing the Mercenaries in every way. Dendo had led this forward unit and now faced three of the officers. They were armed with experimental weaponry. A band of mercenaries attacked the Dark Warrior but in two blows he cut them down. The Manji Master did the same with the poor fools who dared to oppose him. Both men looked up as the Professor spoke with his deformed and creepy voice which was a fitting match that went with his crooked face "Welcome Manji Master. I see that honourable traitor prefers your company, well he'd better since he'll have to live with you forever in HELL!!!!" the mad scientist laughed.  
  
Dendo had finished his job and silently crept away, ready to begin the second phase of the plan. Most Manji Warriors were outside this compound distracting the main force, nonetheless he had to be fast. .  
  
"He'll use the super warrior I told you about!" Ronimitsu said. "As to be expected." Yoshimitsu said. "Here, see if you can conquer the ultimate challenge. The Supreme Cyber Ninja!" the mad Professor yelled and as he pushed a button on his watch, the doors in front of the Manji Master and his grim ally slid open with a rasping sound. In the darkness two green eyes flared on, shining even brighter than the red ones of Dark Warrior. A metallic voice spoke "Objective. DESTROY YOSHIMITSU. DESTROY ALL AGRESSORS. DESTROY DARK WARRIOR. Objective. PROTECT Prof. Inarfa Stanislavo. Begin EXECUTION!" and a huge grey robot ran forward.  
  
"He!" the Cyber Ninja rushed forward with great speed and almost made a pancake out of Yoshimitsu. The Space Ninja barely could block. The robot was metallic grey with black and golden decorations that ran across his body. The two green eyes shone like flames. The being had a katana in one hand, with a blade of pure purple energy and out of his left handpalm spawned a small energyblade. On his shoulders and in his chest were energyweapons mounted. A few parts were organic, the skin similar to that of Yoshimitsu and Dark Warrior. It was after all created out of their DNA. The head was shaped in a form similar to that of Yoshimitsu but the shoulders were long and pointy like the shoulderpieces of Ronimitsu's armour. The Robot turned and aimed at the Space Ninja before the Manji Master recovered. The shouldermounted plasmaguns fired their blue-white energy at Yoshimitsu while the chest opened and missiles were fired. But Dark Warrior jumped in front of the Manji Master and took the full load of the blast. Severely wounded he crouched, gasping for air and lowering his defences as the superpowered robot prepared another barrage. But Yoshimitsu came to the aid of his friend and attacked the robot with an airkick. Hit head on, the ninja robot was pushed back. "Cyber Ninja activate full strength!" the metallic fiend said monotone and with speed equal to his opponents and unseen strength he began a Metallic Rage combo. His energy blades, knees, kicks and punches throwing the Manji Master into the defensive. The two fought furiously but the Manji Master seemed outclassed in every way. Thrown back by a powerful uppercut he decided to surprise his opponent with a little trick. "You're part organic so. here's my BAD BREATH!" the Space Ninja said as he breath out a pink cloud of blinding and poisoning properties. Confused he spinned upwards sending his foot onto the organic chin of the Ultimate Challenge and this disorientated the robot. Yoshimitsu landed on his feet and pushed forward while using his wristtrick as a chainsaw swordattack. The robot was however too well armoured and merely laughed as he slammed Yoshimitsu in the ground. Yoshimitsu leapt up and the blades of both warriors encountered each other several times until the Space Ninja rotated around with his arms stretched, punching the robot several times, while doing this he lowered himself until he was semi-crouched and continued the forward rotating movement with at times his leg or his arm stretched. But the price was heavy, exhausted Yoshimitsu fell back and as he wanted to leap up, the robot had already recovered and planted his foot onto the belly of Yoshimitsu. By moving his helmeted head he evaded being impaled every time the energykatana came down ready to pierce his helmet and his skull. Suddenly Dark Warrior attacked "Honour means victory! Victory means life! Defeat equal death!" and using one of Yoshimitsu's famous airborn slashes, a part of the robotic neck was cut but it quickly repaired itself and with his handblade he countered all the perfectly executed blows of Ronimitsu while keeping his katana pointed towards Yoshimitsu and his steel two toed foot holding the Manji Master down. The wounded Ronimitsu slowed down and was quickly overcome as the robot grabbed him by the throat and held him high in the air. "ELIMINATION IMMINENT. EXECUTION READY. EXECUTI. zzoejrnlk" the Robot was hit in the back, a pair of two katana's cutting wires and cutting through circuitry. "Fellaya?" Ronimitsu said as the Robot loosened his grip and turned towards his newest foe, his back already repairing itself. "ELIMINATE" the Robot said. "Yes my love, the Manji Warrior Dendo set me and the Doctor free and as he cut down the Professor he gave me this" the black clothed female ninja said. "?" Ronimitsu looked at her and rose his shoulders. "Deactivate self repair program" she said as she pushed the button on the Professors' watch. "Excellent" Yoshimitsu said as he jumped up "Now we can finally kill this thing!". As the robot ran towards him he prepared his deadliest technique. Power surrounded his body and blade as he stabbed forward, the Devil Sword pierced the chest of it's opponent and the robot fell down. "Must reactivat, back-ups, back-ups." the fiend murmured. Dark Warrior looked down onto the thing and struck and struck and struck until the robot remained motionless.  
  
"Dendo. well done. Are the explosive devices set?" Yoshimitsu asked. "Yes milord and Boskonovitch has copied all the files from the mainframe. The knowledge of the Prof. Is now his and thus yours" Dendo answered jumping down from the higher platform with the doctor on his back. "We have five minutes to get out of here" Fellaya said, holding the hand of her beloved Dark Warrior. "More than enough time." Yoshimitsu said. The mercenaries had given up their battle with their leader gone and followed the Manji Warriors in the escape from the bunker. Once outside the entire place exploded in one huge blaze of glory. "The nightmare is finally over." Fellaya said as she took of the helmet of Ronimitsu. His face was now scarred and Cyborg replacements covered his face, blood dripped from his cheeks and ears. A sweat drop rolled over his nose but the finger of Fellaya stopped it and then she looked into his dark eyes, surrounded by metal. "What did they do to you, and all my fault." she hugged him tight. "Bah it has made me stronger than before. Or do you mind my appearance all of a sudden" Ronimitsu said. She answered that one with a passionate kiss "Off course not. Dark Warrior". Yoshimitsu turned towards Dendo but was surprised to find Shinjimitsu. "What?" he said. The Manji had led the attack and was covered in the blood of several slain adversaries. "My mission was a success so I hurried over here to aid you milord" the lieutenant said. The mechanised ninja laughed. His dark counterpart turned towards yhim "My friend I'm in your debt. for now I must however depart.but from now and until the day I die my life belongs to you and I will return when you need me" and with that he jumped up. He activated his cloaking device and was gone. Fellaya nodded towards Yoshimitsu and followed her husband trying to keep up with him. "Goodbye my. friend." Yoshimitsu said. Boskonovitch came to stand next him and together they looked up as the sky was filled with stars. "Finding one friend I found another. And finding the friend, he left as I found the second one" Yoshimitsu said. "He will return as for me I'm in your debt too. I'll analyse this data and with it I'll make my laboratory and your clan better than ever before" Boskonovitch said. Yoshimitsu raised his katana in the air and the green light was a beacon in the darkness "Honour means victory!" he yelled and in the distance a thin green line was visible. He vaguely hear the response yet he was sure what it was "Indeed, Honour means victory! . old friend".   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4, Tekken: When steel breaks.  
  
By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Somewhere behind the previous story. .  
  
[pic]Chapter 1: The Manji master returns Somewhere in Japan, in the current H.Q. of the mighty Manji Clan.  
  
Yoshimitsu, cybernetically upgraded and wielding a magical technokatana, looked at the building. It was a splendid palace, worthy of the honourable Manji ninja. To think a few years ago they were but a minor clan. Nowadays there power had grown to immeasurable extent. He looked closer at the building in the red haze of the techno-view, his helmet and upgrades gave him quite some advantages. Infrared, data-analyse and zoom in/out. As he zoomed in, the statues decorating the Manji H.Q. seemed to grow, their details clear to him now. Two Manji warriors guarded the door but Yoshimitsu knew that other ninja warriors were hidden in the shadows. After all, he was the founder of the Manji, he the armoured warrior sometimes referred to as Space Ninja and Manji Master had trained them all. He decided to test his skills. He grew old slowly thanks to his 'upgrades' and they offered more benefits like quick regeneration or better optics. Behind the grey Samurai armour was a man, at least partially because the armour was also the hiding place of many technological miracles. The interface with his body was impressive to say the least, he could even become invisible to the human eye if needed. And then there was his robotic right hand, faster and stronger than any human hand and able to spin enabling him to use his magical technokatana as a copterblade that send him flying in the air or served as a shield. He was truly the perfect silent warrior. "Let's see if my men haven't grown soft." he said with his strange low voice. The honour that the Manji serve and the people they protected was a first priority. They had to be strong for evil was always waiting for a moment of weakness. He engaged his stealth and drew his trusted katana. It was a blade imbued with magical abilities and powered by the eaten souls of his vilest and most evil opponents. Recently combined with the power of technology, it could cut through almost anything. His katana started rotating thanks to his robotic hand. Holding high his arm, the invisible warrior flew up when his swordholding robotic hands' wrist started rotating. His famous copter attack led him unnoticed towards the guards hiding in the shadows. The three Manji Warriors, wore Samurai armour combined with modern technology and so they were deadly. With their extended training in the Manji Ninja arts, they were nearly unstoppable. Nearly, for they were no match for Yoshimitsu. The stealthy warriors themselves were surprised as an invisible foe knocked them unconscious. Yoshimitsu was no cold blooded killer, he did not like to kill when not needed nor did he take pleasure from sadistic infliction of pain. He was swift and merciful. Three were down and the two standing at the gates quickly followed. "I still got it" he whispered to himself as he penetrated his own lair. Swiftly he knocked out all other guards without anyone ever laying a finger on him. No machinegun had fired and no katana been used against him. He finally reached the main room. A decorated chair, reserved for the Manji Master stood there. He deactivated his cloaking device and sat down. Guards stormed inside the room. They were surprised to find their master. "It seems your training will need to be intensified. Wake up the guards and let my right hand report to me immediately" Yoshimitsu said. "Yes master" the captain of the guard bowed sheathing his katana. The others did the same and left. The Space Ninja smiled behind his helmet. "I've finally returned home" he said and then he closed his eyes seemingly asleep. But that was not true for he was aware of everything that happened around him. Even the visitor. The visitors to be exact. "Kunimitsu. so you returned?" his eyes were still closed. "How?" a female voice said. "How? You should know that nobody can try to assassinate the master of stealth and the Manji arts without being noticed. Not even one of our mightiest banished ninja. Now let Shinjimitsu go" he opened his eyes. His view of the world was bloodred, numbers and words appeared next to Kunimitsu and Shinjimitsu. Their suspected weight, height, skills, name. . Shinjimitsu dropped to the ground, he had fought bravely and still would if he'd been able, but his legs and arms were bleeding. "He'll survive Yoshimitsu" Kunimitsu said. She wore a brightly coloured kimono and a foxmask. In her hand she held the long dagger she always wielded with her deadly skill. Yoshimitsu stood up. "So come to try taking my life and my blade again? Will you never learn? Redeem yourself and let go of the hate and lust for material wealth. We could help many and make the Manji clan more honourable and powerful than it already is" he stretched out his left hand. His sword held in his right hand. "." Kunimitsu did not answer at first. She pondered over the matter for a moment. She moved her hand towards his. But suddenly retracted it. "No!" she yelled. Shinjimitsu managed to get up and draw his katana. He attacked savagely, ignoring the pain of his wounds. But Kunimitsu kicked him unconscious. "Fool. Such loyalty. ." she shook her head. "Shinjimitsu may not be as skilled as you but he will become stronger, much much stronger and skilled in the ways of the Manji. He will be my successor and you will never take my place as long as you are evil like this. I've seen the future in my meditations and your future is grim. I've defeated you once and once again, you are nowhere near my skill. Why do you keep trying, is your greed and jealousy this blinding?" Yoshimitsu asked. Kunimitsu raised her dagger "I know my life will never be good, I have seen my destiny too. But nonetheless someday I may become lucky, you will make a mistake someday or have bad luck and then I will kill you. And as long as I can take you into the grave with me. rrrnha, and when I face my destiny I will have at least the satisfaction that I took you with me" the female ninja said. Yoshimitsu shook his head "I will die one day too. In battle when I have reached an age, you can't imagine. But my death will serve a noble purpose as my life did. And the Manji clan will honour my name for all eternity. I have a noble destiny and my path leads to the light but yours." Yoshimitsu sighted. "ENOUGH! Today will be that day I will have revenge!" she attacked with her dagger pointed towards a weakness in Yoshimitsu's breastplate.  
  
[pic]Chapter 2: Devil vengeance Nina Williams, professional assassin and thief lay on her bed. Her clothing lay next to the bed and she smiled while looking up at the white ceiling. Her last job had been a piece of cake. She stole some jewellery that would bring her more than a penny or two. She pondered over the last Tekken tournament held by the now dead Kazuya. He became Devil or Devil spawned out of him in each case there wasn't a real Kazuya left. She trembled, she diverted her attention to more pleasant thoughts, the last time she had encountered Devil he nearly got her killed and. Yoshimitsu. She thought about the participants of the last tournament. They were many and among them Anna, her eternal rival and Paul Phoenix, the brutal fighter. Then there was Armour King and King. Michelle Chang and. YOSHIMITSU! He had only participated to save his friend Dr. Boskonovitch, a noble sentiment unlike hers. She had only joined for the money. And she'd been frozen in, only to be recently revived. Ready, to participate in the next Tekken tournament. It would be her third time she'd enter. She had a mission. . Worries for later she thought as her mind shifted to the mighty yet almost inhuman Space Ninja. Her Swiss pocket Knife. she smiled as she could almost hear him say with his calm and low voice "Most amusing". He had saved her life from the demonic warrior Shadow, one of Devils evil warriors. And now they had found out they loved each other. She had been even allowed to see his true self. He wasn't handsome under there, far from. Pale after years without sunlight, many wounds and scars and off course his. cybernetic extras like that hand of his. She herself was beautiful, blond, long legs and firm breasts. She could have any man she wanted, desired but strangely enough she only wanted him. After a night together he had left promising a return before the next Tekken Iron Fist Tournament. He too had a mission, once again saving Boskonovitch. He needed the vaccine that only an entity known Ogre could deliver. The monsters' blood was what he needed. . Luckily they would not really cross each other to complete their separate missions. Knowing Yoshimitsu, he'd let her win in the tournament if they'd have to face each other. He did not care about a stupid trophy. He only cared about honour. but it was that honour that had forced him to return to his clan. "Why don't I visit him? I'm going to show him that I can get past his Manji Warriors. That would impress him. Because he loved her for her strength within and not without. Not that he didn't care about her body." she smiled as she remembered the sweet memories of the past. The seductive assassin got up and put on her underwear, black shoes and black pants. A red shirt hiding several knives and guns and she was ready to go out.  
  
Devil sat in his throne. After the painful betrayal of Shadow, three Manji Warriors had tried to kill them but all three Ninja had been killed by his eyelasers. He stood up and stretched his wings. He was a horned devil, purple with three eyes. His third eye, in the middle of his forehead fired pink energybeams. His tail twitched nervously. On his chest was a long thick pink scarlike mark. He walked through the room. Chained to the wall were several interesting figures. Lee Chao-Lan, the adopted son of Heihachy was unconscious, his white silvery hair covered his eyes. The martial artist and successful businessman had been utterly dishonoured and ridiculed. Two wrestlers who had superhuman animal senses, Armour King and King. Armour King was a dark skinned, armoured warrior with huge muscles a dark outfit and a black panther mask. King wore a similar yellow mask. He wore a boots and pants of a typical USA wrestler. His body although smaller than the tall Armour King was still extremely muscled. Both mighty Kings roared savagely as he passed, he ignored them. A bit further he saw Michelle Chang, Julia Chang and Paul Phoenix. Michelle and her daughter were both skilled martial artists wearing a modern Indian style outfit that combined with their beauty would make the hearts of most men melt. Paul Phoenix wore a leather biker outfit and had blond, long gelled hair that stood up. They were all three unconscious. His guards, several 'acquired' Jack robots stood on guard. Anna, sister of Nina Williams was waiting for him. Flanked by two Jacks she stood there with arms crossed. She wore long red gloves and a red dress. She had brown hair, but her traits were slender and elegant like those of her sister Nina. They were rivals in everything. "Master, we are ready to attack our next target but I'm afraid she's on the move. She's probably headed towards Yoshimitsu's current position" she said. Devil nodded and spoke with an amazingly human voice "Good, go with several Jacks and aid Kunimitsu. If she hasn't already eliminated Yoshimitsu help her with capturing him." He knew Kunimitsu may already have killed him, unable to control her hate, but that was not too great a setback he had almost enough warriors for his masterplan. Devil halted Anna. His hand entered her dress and caressed her breasts. Anna shivered as the vile abomination looked at her with lust. "Remember if you don't obey me, your love will die painfully and he'll know why. because you failed him and he'll curse your name for it". Anna bowed and left followed by several Jacks. Her eyes where watery but she stayed strong for the sake of Lee. The robots followed her, their heavy steps unable to remove the sound of her beating heart. The factory he possessed, hidden inside this building had begun producing these outdated but still useful Jack models. A robot disguised as a man, loyal and cold, excellent henchmen especially combined with their huge intimidating size and impressive strength. Devil laughed "I will show up on that next little Iron Fist Tournament of yours Heihachy and I'll pound you and that Ogre fellow of yours to pulp once I acquire the full power of my sword, all the power I need to be SURE I win. He laughed demonically.  
  
[pic]Chapter 3: Manji duel Kunimitsu moved with great speed, the blade of her dagger would have hit Yoshimitsu if he hadn't stepped back and dodged the blow. Kunimitsu jumped up, her feet hit him in the face and the Manji Master was pushed back. Kunimitsu came down on her feet and raised her dagger once more. The guards were trying to bash in the blocked door. The battle would be over before they got in. There were no other entrances except barred windows which even the Manji Ninja could not use to penetrate the room. Yoshimitsu took an offensive stance with his katana held by both hands. The blade enveloped by pure energy, emitted a green light as bright as sunlight. Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu attacked at the same time. Both dodging, countering blows and attacking themselves. Their blades met. Kunimitsu was faster than the Space Ninja but nowhere near his endurance and strength. Even without his upgrades he had been a strong man but now his strength overshadowed that of Kunimitsu. But both knew one needed more than mere strength to win a battle. Kunimitsu dashed her knee forward but Yoshimitsu turned and the attack missed. At the same time he struck with his sword. Kunimitsu deflected the blow of the arcane sword but not entirely. She got cut in the shoulder. She barely let out a sound. As always Yoshimitsu was impressed by her skill AND her WILL. Kunimitsu thrust forward. This time Yoshimitsu didn't bother to counter, the blade struck a heavily armoured part of his body and he barely felt the knife hit the plate. He himself hit her with his left hand, forcing her to move back. The 'throne room' was huge and their was enough space for him to use, so Yoshimitsu jumped over Kunimitsu. He kicked her in the back. Kunimitsu fell but quickly leapt up with the catlike agility so characteristic of the female ninja. Both faced each other again, circling and searching for a weakness in the opponents' defence. Yoshimitsu stormed towards her with his katana raised. He struck with a circling motion but Kunimitsu jumped up and barrelrolled back. Yoshimitsu used the same trick to get closer to her. She punched but Yoshimitsu ducked and pushed her. She stumbled back. He started rotating his robotic hand. The blade of his katana became an impenetrable shield and the chair Kunimitsu threw at him splintered into fragments. "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my furniture unscathed" he said with his most mocking voice. That did it, Kunimitsu lost all control over herself and rushed forward. "You mock me! I'll have your head for that!" she hurled at him. The Manji Master smiled behind his demonic helmet. Kunimitsu was out of control as she lunged at him several times and enraged, she did not notice that her defences were down. He threw up his sword and hit her in the chest with his robotic hand and let his elbow come down on her back. She fell and the katana landed next to her head. She tried to get up but a kick dropped her again. His left hand now rested on the grip of his katana. Unused, the strange glow now disappeared while he bowed and grabbed her by the neck. His robotic hand held her tight as he lifted her up. There she hung half unconscious. Searching for energy reserves, but she found none. "Finish it Yoshimitsu. End my suffering. . After all isn't that what you want?" the female ninja murmured. There was sadness in her voice but also the usual defying hatred and anger. Strangely Yoshimitsu thought he heard something else too, perhaps longing? He could have killed her using his robotic hand to crush her neck or cut her in two with his blade, even use his katana to suck up her soul, but he didn't. he couldn't. A memory came to him. .  
  
Riding through the village. . He, Kunimitsu, Shinjimitsu, Hora, Kerasu, Shojomitsu and the others were riding on horseback through the pain stricken village. They had eliminated those responsible of the attacks on the village. He and Kunimitsu had taken out the leaders of the bandits before any of those brigands knew what happened. The other Manji Warriors had finished up. Now they brought their loot to this village that had helped the Manji so many times. It was in the days of old before his first Iron Fist Tournament when the Manji hadn't modernised yet and he hadn't been 'altered'. Kunimitsu and he had then still been close. They had been friends and almost something more. there had been a degree of love between them but it never had the change to grow.. He had been the noble leader, the 'Samurai' who mastered the Ninja arts. He had been the assassin who worked for good and honour and she'd been his right hand. Strong, loyal and graceful. Beneath her mask he knew she had a beautiful face hidden. There had been a time when he had still been truly a man and she a righteous woman. Her smile could melt his heart. After stealing from Michelle Changs tribe, a tribe of innocents. he had banished her. There had been something, a connection but nowadays. . He had become SOME THING. He was the ultimate warrior, but was he still human? And then there was her. she had kept her beauty but it was now cold and emotionless. She was corrupted and evil. And he honourable and the leader of the Manji Clan, the true leader. A place she wanted as her own together with his sword and revenge for all their past feuds. He used to call her 'little one'. was that so long ago? Suddenly he remembered her on horseback turning towards him "Well my dear what.".  
  
He dropped her and took his katana, she had already leapt up, ready to defend herself. He merely turned his back to her. She had recovered quickly from her beating. She was dangerous and he knew he should've finished her. He knew by mind but his heart said it couldn't end like this. Kunimitsu attacked. He countered cutting her but making sure not to wound her too seriously. She stepped back, she was already too weakened to win and she knew it. But she refused to surrender. She attacked once more and as he prepared to block, she jumped over him and turned. She struck. Yoshimitsu dodged once again, and hit her. Knocked back as usual, she coughed. Behind her mask drips of blood appeared and rolled over her throat. He planted his katana in the floor and the glow disappeared once again. She attacked once more and hit him enough to push him back against the wall. She grabbed his sword and attacked again. The glow did not appear, but nonetheless it was still a deadly weapon. Dagger and katana pushed forward. "I have your blade now!" she yelled as he jumped up. She attacked and attacked. Scratching him several times but it was nothing his regeneration could not handle long-term, as long as she didn't do serious damage that was. "You have the blade, but it is the wielder that provides the strength. Only when both weapon and user are one, true strength is achieved. A sword is only as good as it's wielder, in short." he grinned. "You talk too much." she said but she never finished as a fast attack disarmed her. Both dagger and katana planting themselves in the beautiful wooden floor. She fell on her behind and he took his katana. He moved towards her with his usual calmth and Kunimitsu felt fear as she finally saw the spiritual and focussed aura around him. "I'll never win, will I? Finish it. you always claim I deserve it so then finish it" she said. He pointed the glowing blade towards her. "But please finish me honourably, do not steal my soul" she said, more a request than a plead for mercy. She remained proud and strong 'till the end. The point of the katana touched her throat. "I never steal souls unless absolutely necessary." he said. She looked defiantly in his direction, her gaze clear behind her white mask. But he didn't finish her off. He retracted his blade and put it away at his side. Surprised she looked up "This is the second time in one battle why? I'm your worst enemy.". Yoshimitsu laughed. Kunimitsu looked up in wonder. He knelt next to her. "Go little one. if you want revenge then take it another day. Someday you may succeed" his steel hand opened and he pointed towards the door. The Manji bursted in and saw the ninja intruder defeated on the floor. "Leave and take my right hand with you, he needs medical attention!" he ordered and so they left with Shinjimitsu. "Master? It are only cuts and bruises. I" but the young warrior kept quiet as he saw his master, some rest might not be too bad anyway. "Little one? I've not heard that in such a long time" for the first time in years something she cried a something seemed to crack. Her hate and anger for Yoshimitsu disappeared for a moment and through the weakness in the wall around her heart something broke loose. Yoshimitsu all of the sudden felt pity for the female ninja. He took her gently in his arms. At first she stubbornly held back until she herself gave up and snuggled closer. He liked it and so did she, it was like the past when both had still been unmarked by the tragedies of their past and the scars of life. "What have I become?" she said "I have nothing anymore but my quest to take revenge on you! And even in that I fail time after time". He took her mask of. Her face was pretty and her hair brown and soft. He thought of Nina. She probably had already forgotten about him. Who'd remember a freak like him whose only goal was to serve the Manji ideals, ideals she like Kunimitsu seemed to find incomprehensible. Kunimitsu stood up again and he let go. He got up and drew his sword as he returned to his throne. His sword, the Devil Sword, the ultimate blade lay on his lap. Kunimitsu regained her self-control and realised how much weakness she had shown. But she noticed Yoshimitsu did not take advantage of the weakness she had shown, he simply sat there and kept quiet. For a short moment she considered giving up her plans for revenge but that moment passed quickly, nonetheless things had changed between them if only extremely slightly. She took her mask and dagger but to Yoshimitsus' surprise, she didn't put it on yet. "I. I'm indebted to you for sparing me and I must make a confession" she looked defiantly in his eyes but somehow Yoshimitsus own gaze was so piercing she herself had to give up. She finally turned her eyes down. Yoshimitsu himself had recovered too and taken on the arrogant and prideful attitude he had gotten after all these years. It was one of the few darker sides of his karma. His arrogant stance against Kunimitsu and all those he had judged as evil or weak. A similar thing to the way Kunimitsu looked at things, she felt superior towards everyone. "Oh and what is that?" he said. "For once I did not attack you entirely by. free will" she said. "." Yoshimitsu remained silent, as he almost always was. The irony of the situation was that he mostly talked when facing his great rival. Or with Nina. . "Devil forced me to attack you and try to capture you. He knew I wouldn't resist, certainly if he paid me for it and. and he threatened me. His aura, his powers somehow scared me. But I couldn't resist going for the kill. He also wanted me to kill Nina" Kunimitsu said. "NINA!" he exclaimed but quickly regained his composure. "Yes. Devil wants her for." Kunimitsu said. But she was interrupted by the voice of a Manji Warrior "There is a female here to see you sir. She managed to get pretty far without being noticed. In fact she called ME to introduce HER" he stumbled. The Manji were among the greatest warriors in history and THREE unnoticed intrusions in one day would not exactly be very 'good' in the eyes of their respected leader. "Who is it?" Yoshimitsu asked. "It's Nina." he said as a blonde woman entered. Yoshimitsu looked at her with his head held slightly crooked. "Well Pocket Knife you aren't going to shove me aside for this female ninja" she said amused. She remembered Kunimitsu to be an old enemy she'd seen him face at a Iron Fist Tournament. But from the looks of the beaten expression on her face and the multitude of scratches it was clear who had won once again. "Pocket Knife?" Kunimitsu giggled "Who are you? His concubine?". Both women went for their weapon. Kunimitsu's dagger against the small throwing knives of Nina. Kunimitsu wanted to regain some self-respect and by defeating Nina she could do that. "ENOUGH!" Yoshimitsu said. He looked at Nina "What are you doing here?". She answered "I've come to see you" she knew he was impressed but also agitated. "Now what's with Devil?" she asked. She didn't want any emotional scene in front of the female ninja. Although he knew they were arch-enemies she saw how attractive she was. Not that Yoshimitsu would care about such things OR be PART of an EMOTIONAL scene with Kunimitsu there, but she always played safe. "I was trying to explain that out until you barged in here. I thought even Yoshimitsu could find something better than an empty-headed whore!" she snapped. "ENOUGH! Explain Kunimitsu" Yoshimitsu said. "Devil has captured many fighters and he wishes to use them to make the ultimate weapon. Which he'll use to kill Ogre and his hated enemy Heihachy in the Iron Fist Tournament that'll be held anytime soon. "I see." Yoshimitsu said as he stepped away. "Where are you going" Nina asked. "Find Devil and finish him of" he said as if it was nothing. Nina followed and took his robotic hand. The cybernetic replacement felt cold. "I'm coming too my love." "." Yoshimitsu nodded and added extremely silent "thanks my love". She smiled. "Yuk! You aren't becoming soft are you!" Kunimitsu said. "No wonder you hate her. Next to ambitious she's got a big mouth. I know her but one minute and already want to kick the crap out of her" she said. Kunimitsu cursed some more. Yoshimitsu laughed. With his one love around, and clearly she loved him truly. and his nemesis hopping behind he felt human again. But it passed and he became silent and enclosed once again. As Nina noticed. At times he was happy but mostly he was on his own, silent and always cut off from the people around him. She let her shoulder rub his and smiled again. "Shouldn't you stay here so." but Nina gave him a mean look and he kept quiet.  
  
They left the Manji building. The Space Ninja gave some last orders before trotting of. "I'll lead the way." Kunimitsu said. Yoshimitsu shook his head. "You're not getting soft YOURSELF are you?" Nina asked. "When this is over I'll start plotting against your 'my love' again. Don't worry" she said. For the rest the remained silent and moved from roof to roof. Yoshimitsu scouted the area with his stealth cloak activated, sometimes flying his two companions over the distances unbridgeable by jumps. He had tried to send at least Nina away, he preferred to work on his own, but she refused. Suddenly he noticed something. He made a hand movement and they all became silent. "Using that zoomthing in your head again?" Nina asked. "Correct." he murmured "Jacks led by your pretty sister Anna". "Pretty! Anna!" she yelled. "He was merely speaking the truth. Now be quiet and let us Ninja do the work" Kunimitsu added. Both were surprised she'd stood up for him. The Jacks however had seen them too and came in charging. Yoshimitsu came flying in. The wrist of his hand rotating with his sword held tight. The two others followed. Nina versus Anna and the Ninja versus the Jacks. [pic]Chapter 4: Three become four Yoshimitsus blade hit the Jack robot as the Manji Master came down. The robot however recovered and four others came running in. A swift roundhouse kick send his first opponent spinning towards the floor. But the other huge mechanical humanoids came charging towards him. They rammed him and he hit a streetlight. People yelled as the battle raged on. Yoshimitsu punched and kicked, pushing back two of the Jacks. He thrust forward and his blade pierced the belly of one of the steel monsters. The monster fell to his knees with an inhuman cry as circuitry became visible and the Jack unit went off-line. Several kinds of Jacks had already entered the Iron Fist Tournaments and Yoshimitsu knew how to beat them. They were strong and heavily armoured but slow. A good combo-attack and another Jack fell. Behind him, he heard Kunimitsu finish of her second opponent. Only one remained and it got Yoshimitsu. A few punches and the Space Ninja smacked against Kunimitsu. Jack attacked his disorientated opponents. Yoshimitsu and the female Ninja looked up as the huge robot raised his hands. Like this, the blow would at least break some bones and in any case they would loose. "Terminate opponents!" Jack yelled with his metallic voice.  
  
Anna and Nina threw knives at each other. They all missed and both female assassins ran towards each other. Anna slapped Nina in the face and then brought her knee up where after she finished her attack by plunging her elbow onto the back of Ninas' head. "Treacherous serpent!" Nina snapped, Anna replied something even nastier. The quarrel and rivalry between both sisters had become infamous. Nina jumped up and send the heel of her shoe down onto Anna. Anna backed away and blocked a punch Nina delivered but was than unable to block the kick that followed. Anna stepped back. The two sisters looked at each other with intense hate. There were times their relationship had looked. better but those occasions were rare and this certainly wasn't one of those occasions. They started arguing while delivering blows and throwing their projectiles. "Why Anna?" "I have no choice. I could beat you up anytime but this time." "You must?" "Yes." "Devil?" Nina asked and Anna nodded. She remembered "He. he's too powerful sister. I'm terrified what he could do if he found out I rebelled".  
  
"So my pretty one. remember me" Devil had asked as two Jacks dragged her inside. She had been tied firmly. Her clothing was severely scratched. He had send away the Jacks and stepped closer. He had taken a sword and as it vibrated a strange energy he turned towards a shadow. Lee Chao-Lan, her love was chained to the wall. He plunged it into the wall and it seemed to drink some of his blood. The sword got stronger and suddenly Devil started doing kicks and punches like Lee would do them. Lee was than knocked unconscious. Me he reserved a worse fate. After absorbing my skills, he. he. forced me to sleep with him and. make love to him.  
  
Nina felt pity for her sister and decided to put aside their rivalry for a while just like her Pocket Knife had done. Anna shivered as she could still feel Devils body touch him and defile her. "I must kill you for the sake of Lee!" she yelled as she attacked. The two sisters clashed but this time both fought with little spirit.  
  
Both Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu stabbed with their weapons piercing the robotic body with their amazing blades. The enormous fist that came down simply stopped right above their heads as all gyros froze and the powerful robotic warrior fell back. The two ninja looked at each other for a moment and then jumped up. Yoshimitsu ran towards Nina. At the same time one of the Jack units got up. Even with an arm cut of it still functioned. Kunimitsu however got sick and tired of the boring game and with one precise kick she beheaded the monstrosity. Behind her mask, she smiled as she slowly stepped towards the Space Ninja. "Don't mess with me or get slagged" she sneered. She had gotten back a lot of her confidence that she lost loosing against the Manji Master. Now she looked forward to her next challenge.  
  
Nina slammed Anna against the wall. She was slightly better than her sister. "Come Anna, let's save Lee. You lost, so your only chance to save that dimwit is to team up with us" Nina said and she turned her back towards her sister. But Anna grabbed one of her projectiles and threw it towards Nina "Sorry sis but I must win. I refuse to loose Lee". But Nina turned and grabbed the small knife. Anna threw another one. Nina managed once again to grab it. She threw them back but this time both were grabbed by Anna. Anna launched them again towards Nina. At that time Yoshimitsu jumped between the two of them and by rotating the wrist of his hand he managed to use his sword once again as a shield to stop the projectiles. "Yoshimitsu." Anna said as she took another pair of knives out of her dress and threw them towards the Space Ninja. He deflected one with his sword and grabbed the other with unseen speed. He put away his katana and held the knife in his robotic hand. He crushed the dagger with his hand and dropped the now useless piece of metal on the street. "Done playing?" Yoshimitsu said. He stepped towards Anna and grabbed her. Anna tried to keep her cool. But the readings Yoshimitsus sensors took said something else. "Your heart beats like crazy and your breathing is irregular. So afraid of me?" he said mockingly. "Let me kill her!" Kunimitsu said "If you're to weak to do it!". "No! She's my sister and as much as I hate her, this time it wasn't her fault, Devil has her lover" Nina said. "I heard the ending of your conversation. I know what she said" Yoshimitsu stated while he kept Anna in a tight grip. "How?" Nina asked. Yoshimitsu didn't bother to answer, as usual. "Oh yes. pocket knife" she grinned. Kunimitsu still didn't get it. "Now Anna. will you join us? I promise we'll try to save that Lee character of yours" Yoshimitsu said "I promise on the honour of the Manji". "Like your word is worth much" Kunimitsu said. Yoshimitsu got pissed big time. He let go of Anna and moved with uncanny speed towards Kunimitsu who raised her dagger. It never got down because Yoshimitsu held her in a tight grip. His robotic hand prepared to choke Kunimitsu. Only his utmost concentration was enough to keep himself from finishing the job. Suddenly Nina threw him over her shoulder. He landed on his feet. Nina kicked, sending him back. He went berserk. But even with all that anger unleashed he kept a degree of focus. His counterattack was precise and painful. As Nina fell to the ground. Kunimitsu stepped back, she had pushed him too far. "Honour what do you know of honour Kunimitsu? Because of our past I spared your life twice today and many times in the past for the sake of honour and goodness. But now it's enough. You're a disgrace for the clan and you wonder why you deserved banishment? I'm going to finish what I should've done a long time ago" the katana, the Devil sword started glowing again with the green energy. As he prepared to begin the battle, Kunimitsu knew she was a goner. She wasn't ready to face him. He was still too strong and she was too weak. With his brakes gone, his honour and discipline gone, he'd be a brutal slaughterer and she'd be cut to piece. "Your soul is mine!" he said. But as he prepared to attack Nina intervened. He was about to strike at her as he realised what he was doing. "Don't do it. Even she deserves better. You spared her because even with all that lies between you two, you both respect each other. Besides killing out of revenge and psychotic anger is something you detest. Vengeance is not the path. Like you once told me" Nina said. Her hand stroke his helmet. He closed his eyes and turned. "You are right my dear" he said as he activated his stealth and went ahead of the group once again. Anna didn't speak but she followed them. The vote was unanimous, she was enlisted.  
  
Using some special transportation, Yoshimitsu brought them to their location, guided by Kunimitsu and Anna. A huge skyscraper. .  
  
[pic]Chapter 5: Breaking into the demons' den Night had fallen as they prepared to climb. So they could evade some of the more important security systems. Yoshimitsu could break into everything he wanted thanks to the Manji arts he had mastered and all his upgrades, enabling even nightsight. Kunimitsu was a Manji warrior and specialised in thievery even more than Yoshimitsu. Another troublepoint between them: Manji only stole from the rich and evil. To help the organisation grow and aid the weak. She stole for material gain. Something Yoshimitsu hadn't forgotten. The Williams' sisters were both skilled assassins and Yoshimitsu had already worked with Nina, so none of them couldn't infiltrate the building.  
  
Yoshimitsu took the lead together with Kunimitsu. They climbed the walls with ease. Anna and Nina followed. Suddenly a Jack opened a window next to them. Yoshimitsu froze. He had been seen and he hadn't the time to cloak. The armoured robot pointed a cannon directly towards the Space Ninja. Suddenly Kunimitsu jumped up and pushed the Jack back, she herself landed in the room. Her dagger held tight in her hand, the female outcasted Manji turned and looked out of the window. "Come here Kunimitsu" he said as Yoshimitsu stretched out his hand. She shook her head. "No, I'll distract the guards so they'll think the threat comes from the lower levels" she turned. "Thanks." he said. She looked back without turning around "Don't forget that I'M the one who'll kill you. 'my dear'. The Jack attacked, two of his fellow metal soldiers joined him. Kunimitsu counter-attacked.  
  
She'll survive. he could do it and he knew she too. But sometimes luck turns and.  
  
Yoshimitsu shook his head and continued. The Williams' sisters hadn't said a word. When they reached one of the levels directly under the upper level, Yoshimitsu halted. "We're almost there." Nina looked up at him and nodded. "Let's go on. we'll surprise Devil and don't forget. LEE MUST NOT DIE!" Anna said. Both ladies had removed their shoes and Anna had been forced to remove part of her dress. Even Yoshimitsu had been forced to admit he liked the sight. Something Nina had noticed too. Her look had said enough "Don't get any wrong ideas buster. When I'm jealous I'm not easy to live with" so he had avoided looking. . Nina came next to her she had a special knife with diamond tip to cut through glass, but she didn't bring her thieving gizmos and neither had Anna. Without the operating system, the machine that used the knife, the knife itself was useless. It was Kunimitsu who had brought the needed equipment and knowing her, she was still quite a few levels beneath them, kicking those outdated Jacks to every corner of the room. The entire building was a big Jack factory. They'd have to act fast, free everybody and defeat Devil before being overwhelmed. Yoshimitsu took the knife in his hand. his wristtrick or other techniques all seemed inappropriate for this job so he looked at Nina and Anna, resting beside him on the windowbench. "You aren't." Nina said as he gave her back the knife. He hit the glass with his robotic hand and the window broke into pieces. "Ladies first." he said. Anna looked at him as I he'd turned into a pink elephant, Nina merely shook her head "Men and their brute violence.". "Hey it worked, now get on with it" Yoshimitsu said. The entered the right side of the room. Right and left of them were familiar warriors, friends and foes tied to the wall. In front of them were others too. "Free them girls" Yoshimitsu said. Anna dashed off towards a still unconscious Lee. She removed the shackles and passionately kissed the young man. Nina remained by his side. "Why are you still here?" Yoshimitsu asked as he moved towards towards the other end of the room. There Devil would be waiting behind his desk, or so Yoshimitsu imagined. "I'm not letting you face him alone. And if you don't like it then I'll kick your butt into outer space!" Nina said with a large smile. Yoshimitsu said nothing and walked towards the final confrontation. Nina followed.  
  
Armour King and King were liberated. It pleased them greatly to be free once more. The two mighty wrestlers took place in front of the huge doors. Paul Phoenix, Julia Chang and Michelle Chang joined them. The doors bursted open and a huge force of Jack Units invaded the room.  
  
Devil saw the Space Ninja and the assassin approach. He stood up and leapt up. His wings stretched as he hovered in the air, right in front of his assailants. In his hands he held a long broadsword surrounded with evil energy. He begun his assault with his eyelaser. The third eye glowed and fired a pink beam of energy. He fired it at Yoshimitsu who easily dodged by rolling aside. Devil folded his wings again and landed, he smiled wickedly revealing two pointy teeth. Another blast was shot but this time the eyebeam was aimed for Nina. Nina dodged the blow easily and jumped towards him kicking him in the face. He was send back. Both warriors locked in combat. Yoshimitsu came to her aid but an eyebeam that had missed Nina hit him dead on. "Yoshi!" Nina yelled. But the Space Ninja got up and took on a meditating stance. Sitting on the floor, slightly moving his wounds healed even faster than normal. Nina turned but too late, a punch smacked her into the wall. She had been one of the best warriors who ever participated in the Iron Fist Tournaments but Devil had been a top ranking warrior. He had been the ultimate challenge in the second Iron Fist Tournament. She couldn't win and she knew it. Devil rammed her, his shoulder hit her right in the face. The impact was painful and Nina lowered her defences. A kick send her back. She grabbed a pocket gun and shot. It barely hurt Devil. She threw a series of different but all lethal projectiles. All were dodged. He moved towards her and grabbed her by the throat "What a pity, I won't even need to use my sword. And I looked so forward to testing it.". "Then try it out on me. I'm the supreme swordwielder and the power of MY blade has no equal in the world. So come and face the Manji Master. Leave Nina alone" the Space Ninja said. Devil looked at Nina. "No I'll kill her first. uounffff!" he squeeked as Nina planted her foot in his groin. An uppercut send him tumbling towards his desk. Nina collapsed. She breathed heavily. "Yoshi. why don't you act. There was barely a wound to heal yet you sit there meditating?". There came no response. Devil looked at the Space Ninja. "He's lost his guts? Fascinating, one of my greatest foes. And he gave up. Guess he doesn't care about you toots" he grinned. Devil attacked the assassin and grabbed her, lifting her in the air she was thrown right next to Yoshimitsu. "Fight or you and the woman die. You said you'd face me, so face me!" Devil snapped. "Yoshi. I thought you cared. why?" for the first time Nina felt like begging. Not because she was afraid of death but afraid of the fact he really didn't care what happened to her. Yoshimitsu remained meditating. His face turned towards her and as he looked at her she understood. "I remember you." she grinned and got up. "Come and try to get him weak demon. Can you defeat him?" Nina mocked. "I'll show you what I can do." Devil roared as he charged Yoshimitsu.  
  
[pic]Chapter 6: All in one and with swords raised Devil came running in. Yet Yoshimitsu remained in his meditating stance. Only a meter away, Yoshimitsu suddenly started rotating, dust appeared as the Manji Master appeared behind Devil. "WHAT?" Devil said as he looked back. Nina remembered that trick well. Those deadly here and everywhere tricks he mastered made him a tricky adversary. Before Devil could do anything, power appeared around the Devil Blade, sparks flashed and the blade penetrated the belly of Devil appearing on the other side once again. "Huhn." he moaned as Yoshimitsu retrieved his blade. "And now to suck your soul." the Manji Master said. "NO! Power of the blade, activate!" Devils own sword spawned energy and a flame of power surrounded him. The wound closed and Devil stretched his wings to full length in sign of defiance. With a series of wrestling attacks the blade had taken from the Kings and kicks used by the others, he pushed back Yoshimitsu. The blades met several times. The duel was intense. Yoshimitsu was under constant pressure, deflecting cuts, slashes and stabs. Occasionally Devil used his eyebeams and the most powerful attacks he had stolen from his captors and copied into his sword. As katana clashed with broadsword and the Manji Arts faced eyebeams and a wide variety of Martial Arts, Nina looked at the freed captors. They faced the huge Jack army.  
  
Armour King tore of the head of one of the Jacks with a savage roar and than knocked two others out cold. King held another Jack into a tight grip. The arms were torn of. The Changs were kicking and punching a few Jacks back into the corridor from where they had spawned. Paul, he used a superpowerful punch on a Jack and as his hand went right through the armoured belly, he grinned. They were holding their own but all were getting tired and nobody knew how many Jack Units were active and ready to be put against them.  
  
Nina decided to put the heat back on Devil. She launched an attack but Devil pushed the Space Ninja back, grabbed all knives, dropped them and hit Nina with an eyebeam before she managed to finish her kick. She fell. "Yoshi. stop him." she moaned as she coughed up blood. Devil turned towards Yoshimitsu again and attacked. It was impossible for anyone to last against this improved Devil but he did. He did his wristtrick and countered an attack. Devil hovered back, the ceiling was high and so he went higher and higher until he could begin an eyebeam attack. But Yoshimitsu began his copterattack. He jumped up and hovered slowly towards Devil, when he started descending, he slashed and both he and Devil fell to the ground. Then Devil attacked with the superpowered Phoenix punch. The Space Ninja fell back, defeated he dropped to the ground. Nina crawled towards Devil "Leave him or I'll" , who stabbed with his sword "Or what?". Her shoulder pierced, she refused to yell out in pain. Devil grinned his demonic laugh "Don't worry you'll stay alive. Anna has failed me and now she will die. The treacherous bitch! And now you can spread your pretty little legs for me. every night." he laughed once again. Nina looked at Yoshimitsu. He was bloodied and his regeneration couldn't keep up with the damage. He attacked again. Devil managed to break through the defences of the Space Ninja and grabbed him in a deadlock. He held his sword to the throat of the Manji Master. Yoshimitsu raised his sword and put the point of the katana against his belly. He was about to use his kamikaze attack. Known under many names like Hara Kari attack, he was going to pierce his own belly to stab his own opponent and take him with him. He could only survive if he was focussed and had still some reserves, but both were unavailable to him. Nina cried out "No! Yoshi!". He looked at her and smiled. "Goodbye Nina! Devil prepare to die!" Devil realised what happened "I'll survive! I can heal any wound thanks to my sword and I possess every technique of every warriors blood that is absorbed. Now even your techniques are mine". The blood dripping from the Manji Masters' wounds were absorbed by the opponents blade. As Yoshimitsu was about to stab, eight knives pierced the back of Devil "ough!", he let go and Yoshimitsu dropped to the ground. The knives fell out of Devils' back. "It's payback!" Lee said while Anna took another series of throwing knives. Nina looked at her sister. Anna looked back, they both nodded. Lee attacked under the cover of a series of knives. Anna quickly followed the lead of her lover. Lee was incredibly strong and for an instant Devil seemed to be about to loose. And Anna too was not to be underestimated as she hit Devil several times. But Devil recovered, his wounds healing and possessing the skills of Lee and Anna among many others. He quickly took control of the situation. Lee fell to the ground. Anna on top of him, unconscious. "Now back to my hated enemy! You ordered my death and aided Heihachi, you aided the others to break in here, among many other things. So I will now prepare to sentence you. Are you prepared to bow and serve me? Swear it on your honour and you may live. Nina will be spared" Devil said to Yoshimitsu who knelt, supported by his katana. "Nina will survive, she's strong. Besides I don't make deals with the 'devil'" he grinned "You should know that a true warrior lives and dies with honour. Grass bends but steal BREAKS!" Yoshimitsu said defiantly. He stood up and lunged forward in an heroic but futile attack. "Then today, WARRIOR. the STEEL WILL BREAK!" he snapped and his sword plunched into the armour. The Manji Master was dead. .  
  
[pic]Chapter 7: A split towards victory Devil moved towards the warriors facing the Jacks. Anna and Lee were still out cold. He had gone out full against them. Nina, Nina was harmless and he needed her for his own pervert pleasures.  
  
The Jacks were all beaten. Bleeding and shaken, but still alive, the heroic fighters stood there watching Devil approach. King, rash like all youths attacked, an eyebeam hit him head on and he was knocked back. He roared savagely while Armour King took place before his 'whelp' and defied the evil fighter "You like to torture and bully? Well try to bully me. I saw you kill Yoshimitsu! He deserved much better. And for the disgusting acts you committed you'll pay dearly too". "I knew Yoshimitsu too! He fought with honour and mercy when he faced his opponents. Now you'll have to pay!" Michelle Chang said. Unaware that she'd soon disappear mysteriously, leaving her beloved Julia behind to solve the mystery. Paul Phoenix made a fist "It's time to pay for ALL your crimes. It's time to pay the piper". Julia nodded in agreement. Lee and Anna appeared behind Devil. They bled severely but wouldn't go down easily. "Even you can't beat us all. Give it up. It's clear that your blade couldn't heal your wounds entirely. You're weakened" Paul said. Devil laughed once again "FOOLS! Indeed Yoshimitsu's blade was to magical to be healed entirely by another magic and the others have drained my energy too but. the sword, my sword hasn't shown his true potential yet!". Energy flashed, power surrounding Devil. His eyelaser fired, the beam was enormous and vaporised the doors behind the warriors. As he attacked the blows of his blade were barely dodged and cut through the wall. His kicks and punches threw even Armour King WAY back. The agile Changs dodged easily but their attacks didn't bother Devil by the least. Victory would be his. The battle would soon turn out in his favour, just as he liked it.  
  
Nina laid Yoshimitsus head in her lap. Their age would have been small in difference if she hadn't been frozen cryogenically some time ago. He was old but his cybernetic upgrades seemed to prolong his life and keep him up and running, fitter than when he was still 'fully' organic. The helmet gave him a terrifying demonic look. The eyes seemed scary if one did not see their true light. But underneath was still a man, the man she loved. And now he was dead. . She rubbed his helmet tenderly as if it was his skin. Her hand going underneath his body armour and his clothing. She finnaly found his skin, smooth. warm yet she felt scars from past battles. She sobbed "My love. This can't be happening you're the hero. I'm the egocentric bitch with the bad reputation so I should be dead. Besides you're the knight in shiny armour, shouldn't you come and save the day, save me? Why did you have to die all of a sudden?". Her fine fingers followed the wound on his chest. The blood coloured her fingers red. "Yoshi.".  
  
Michelle was knocked out of the fight when one of her kicks missed and she failed to counter the counterattack. A huge blast had paralysed Paul. King lay at Devils' feet. Armour King attacked with all his savage strength, only to be whacked into defeat. Anna was stuck, her right leg engulfed under rubble. Lee kicked and punched but a burst of demon energy and he too dropped. "Now I'll finish you all of" said Devil as his powers rose to incredible heights. He was ready to pulverize the young Julia he held in a tight grip and ready to emit a blast that would finish them all. Devil would be victorious!  
  
Nina stood up and walked, no dragged herself towards her deadly foe. "In honour of Yoshimitsu, that stupid sister of mine and all the others, I'll fight 'till I drop dead".  
  
Kunimitsu entered the room stealthy and agile. She saw her hated rival lay on the floor. She walked towards him, blood flowed out of her own wounds. Her outfit was ripped and coloured red by her blood. She knelt next to Yoshimitsu. "You were gonna die by my hand. You can't die here! For once I need you! I'm on my knees. So you'd better feel high and mighty arrogant warrior! Now get up and beat Devil! You rejected me because you found me unworthy and evil. Well Devil is PURE evil and you'll let him win the day? Let him have his way with that woman of yours? Aaargh you dissapoint me Yoshimitsu. again. you are weaker than I thought possible." Kunimitsu said. She pushed him but he didn't move. "Dead.".  
  
Black. no vision. no view of the world. There was nothing. He was dead. He failed. Death had been near several times but he had survived. This time he'd die. .  
  
Kunimitsu put her hands on the katana. Suddenly it glowed, the grip held tightly by Yoshimitsu. The Space Ninja started laughing. "Bastard! You were unconscious, the wound was superficial!" Kunimitsu yelled. He got up, slow but at least he was alive. "You needed me?" he said arrogantly. "I should've shut my mouth" Kunimitsu murmured. "I'm weakened, I'll need your help." Yoshimitsu said. "You need my help? Hehe. that's something I'll remember" Kunimitsu said. "At least I'm not kneeling." was the answer. Hate flared up "Aargh why I asked you to return to the living." but it faded away as Kunimitsu saw Devil holding both Nina and Julia.  
  
"You want to die Nina, fine then die!" Devil yelled. The magic had swelled to a peek and was ready to be unleashed. An invisible opponent attacked. While out of nowhere a female ninja kicked him at the same time as the cloaked one struck. Uncloaking, Yoshimitsu stabbed. "I'll suck your soul" the Manji Master said. Kunimitsu held Devils sword tight. It cut her but she ignored the pain. "I'll unleash the power! You cannot." he felt like his dark soul was being pulled away and he let go of his sword. His power faded, he was normal Devil once again. He used his both arms to pull himself away from the blade, all this in a matter of minutes. Yoshimitsu was tired and his energy fading. Kunimitsu held the blade but she could not use it's power. The thing only obeyed Devil. "I'm still stronger than you two. I can still win" Devil said. His third eye started to glow. But Kunimitsu kicked Devil. He stumbled back. Yoshimitsu used his last trick. He was starting to loose power. He grabbed Devil, the Manji Master became distorted as he split in two. One holding Devil and another one stabbing Devil. Devil was thrown onto the ground and one Space Ninja helped the other one up, then both became one again. Devil crawled away. He spread his wings and flew through the window. Weakened, maybe even dying. In each case he'd not become a threat again for a long, long time, if he ever recuperated fully that is. The evil blade of Devil disintegrated, blood dripped over the floor as the copied powers were set free and the evil magic disappeared. Michelle grabbed Yoshimitsu before he fell. He was almost unconscious. "Thanks for saving my daughter. Thanks for the help" she said, hugging him tightly. "Could you let go now. or I'll faint" Yoshimitsu murmured. Michelle put him down. "We've won!" Anna said. Nina bowed over Yoshimitsu. He would survive but it'd take a time before he'd recuperate. The other warriors got up. Yoshimitsu looked up at Kunimitsu "I suppose you'll be trying to kill me soon?". "Well. yes but not today. Today I'm in your debt. But don't think I'll put aside my vengeance" Kunimitsu said. "I told you that way leads to damnation for you and maybe even for me, will you never learn?" Yoshimitsu said. Drops of blood rolled over his chestplate. Kunimitsu laughed "Maybe. someday it'll end. Maybe someday I'll see the ridiculous thing that you call the light, or maybe not. anyway. until we meet again! Goodbye. DEAR! Hahahahaaa!" and the female ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Yoshimitsu shook his head. Anna and Nina ended up fighting once again and Lee left with Anna. The two Kings decided to return home to lick their wounds. "Goodby Yoshimitsu" the young wrestler said. "It seems I owe you one" Armour King growled. Yoshimitsu nodded as he got up, ignoring Nina's threats about her breaking his legs if he dared to move. Paul Phoenix slapped Yoshimitsu on the back and disappeared too. Much to Nina's aggravation Michelle Chang HAD to kiss Yoshimitsu in his neck before trotting of with Julia who courteously said goodbye and thanks for saving her in the nick of time. "Michelle is nuts who'd kiss an ugly muck like yours" Nina said as a joke. But the remark hurted Yoshimitsu, she was sorry about making it already. "Indeed I'm not much of a man to look at" he snapped. For the first time since a long time she heard emotion in his voice. "It was a joke. knight in shining armour" she said as she dragged him away. The red haze through which his computerized vision saw the world, turned black and Yoshimitsu was out cold.  
  
That night Nina tended to Yoshimitsu's wounds. She crawled on top of the Manji Master and bend forward. "I love you. Pocket Knife. I love you more than you can believe Yoshi". "And. I love you my love" he said. It was the first time she was certain that it was a pure and true emotion she heard. It was a rare treat. She bend over him and kissed him. "Now does that Cyborg part of your body perform as well as the soft organic part" she said while making a seductive and taunting movement. Yoshimitsu left out a short sound, almost a purr of pleasure as they came together. He was hers and she was his. That was how it would be now and forever. Nina giggled. . [pic]Epilogue: A goodbye with a promise. Devil flew lower and lower. His strength leaving him. It didn't look like he would survive. His soul and mental state had been damaged and his body severely wounded. "I must try. to survive" he murmured. "Where are you Yoshimitsu?" Nina yelled as she looked in the forest. An invisible being leapt from branch to branch. She could follow it for a while until all sounds seized and no branch moved. "I see you Yoshi!" Nina said. "Do you" a voice said behind her. She wanted to turn but an unseen force held her. Hands decloaked and she immediately recognised them as the gauntled hands of Yoshimitsu. A kiss on her neck made her smile. He let her turn. "I must leave. the tournament will start soon and I have an assassination to perform" Nina said. She knew Yoshimitsu didn't like that idea. But the Cyborg Space Ninja kept quiet. "I have work to do too. I must participate too, but not to win that worthless cup" he caressed her cheek "Our ways separate but we will meet again at the tournament or thereafter". "I'm your Manji Mate, do not worry if I was found worthy of you, I can overcome any challenge. I'll find you again Yoshi!" Nina said. Yoshimitsu nodded and turned away "I love you.". He started running with tremendous speed, suddenly he disappeared. . If it was his cloaking device or one of his Manji 'trick the viewers' eyes' tricks, Nina did not know. But she knew she'd see him again sooner than she could expect. They may even face each other in combat. But after that battle they'd be together again. until the next obstacle or the next challenge. But it was their destiny to be together, Yoshi saw it, so it would be so. His visions were always the truth. Nina stepped into the car and it rode away. "Grass bend but steel breaks" Yoshi had said and they'd both rather break than fail or give each other up. Whatever the future brought she'd face it, they'd face it.  
  
Yoshimitsu ran. Hidden in the darkness. Infrared activated. He was almost there. Soon he'd fulfil another phase in his destiny. Yoshimitsu would not be stopped. For he was the Space Ninja, Master of the Manji and the wielder of the most powerful katana in existence. "Grass bends but steel breaks" he said. Whatever the future brought, he'd look after Nina and he'd face his destiny, his doom, like a warrior until he broke. but he would never bend. Destiny was his. .  
  
[pic] Epilogue: Rebirth of Yoshimitsu, the new Space Ninja. (prelude to the sequel) "It's, it's coming!" one of the soldiers said as they fired their guns and rocket launchers at the approaching shadow. But none of the explosions seemed to matter as the swordwielder came ever closer.  
  
I died. now I am back. Revenge will be mine. Nina will be freed. my honour will be redeemed. The pain. the eternal pain. . My wings broken. my flesh torn, my circuitry snapped. pain, always the pain. . Kuni. Kunimitsu. helped me? They took Nina. . Shinjimitsu. But I'm back. an unbeatable force. stronger, faster. destiny is mine. .  
  
The soldiers saw the figure approach, a huge robotic ninja. . The Space Ninja moved with a speed beyond comprehension and using one of his older techniques he momentarily multiplied his being, distracting the enemy and using that distraction to SLAUGHTER them. Hundreds fell. all elite-warriors. His rage was unseen. The bullets did not harm him, the armour unbreeched and his blade. his blade simply supremely powerful! He raged across the battlefield into the building, killing refusing to use stealth or his cloaking device. "They will ALL DIE!".  
  
The powerful Manji cut open the door and entered. the soldiers fell as he rotated his wrist and thrust forward, cutting them to pieces. Blood splattered everywhere. Locked into the supreme armour he raged against the hostile forces. Killing, beheading, tearing apart. blood everywhere. inhuman. "Revenge!" the Manji Master roared as he raged on forcing his way through one of the most heavily fortified places in the world.  
  
Kill. kill. for honour. no more hiding in shadows. for this one time it will not be for the light but for myself. for REVENGE! FOR JUSTICE!  
  
As he entered the dungeon he saw Nina tied to the wall. bleeding and the rage grew. the might bursted out of his body in the form of pure energy. The lightning struck down the remaining guards.  
  
"Nina." he said as he stretched out his arm. "No! Watch out" Kunimitsu yelled. He turned and looked down upon the familiar foxmask. His monstrous head peered at the beautiful assassin and than he sensed it. the monster. the creature who had brought him back when he had fallen. .  
  
"Kuni. help me." he said. The masked ninja remained motionless. Nina coughed. The darkness crept closer and Yoshimitsu lost all control. "The battle is on!" he yelled as he spinned around raising the Devil Sword and activating all his newly formed dreadful might.  
  
Things have gone wrong with me. how can I retrieve what I was. am. must be. . After all this my true potential is being this. monstrosity and my true destiny facing another one. . No!  
  
Bloodlust diminished a moment. a short moment. . "Yoshimitsu! Watch out!" Nina yelled. Something hit Yoshimitsu. . And thus the battle began. .  
  
THE END. for now. The future Yoshimitsu saga will soon be written. Are you all ready. Other stories on the way. preludes, Tekken Tag Tournament(?), after Tekken 3 or 4. let me know any ideas about a next Yoshimitsu story you may have. . 


End file.
